Teacher's Pet
by Keeper of Oz
Summary: Stephen Farrelly Sheamus attends a routine "Be A Star" event. Little did he realize that it would set him on the path of a life changing education. 1st Sheamus fanfic - I'm not good at Summaries Please Read & Review let me know if its good enough to continue
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Teacher's Pet**

**Author: Keeper of Oz**

**Summary: A routine '**_**Be A Star'**_** event Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus) expects nothing more than to talk with staff and students. He never expected that it would be the beginning of a life changing education. **

**Disclaimer: As Always I own nothing except my OC's all characters belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I am but a mere fan who likes to play on their playground from time to time.**

**Chapter One "Back to School"**

**April 2012 – Auburn Hills, Michigan **

Madison Elementary had been buzzing with excitement for nearly two weeks. Students, teachers, and staff alike were beyond thrilled when principal Hayes had announced that Madison had been chosen as part of WWE's '_Be A Star' campaign. _All classrooms had taken part in creating welcoming banners, signs, and various pieces of art work currently covering the halls.

Elementary education was Peyton Ross' passion. She loved watching as little minds expand and grew – changing with new thoughts and possibilities. It saddened her that school bullying had reached such epic proportions. While she was not a huge fan of WWE, she respected what they were trying to accomplish with this program. Turning from the blackboard to face her class, Peyton realized that concentration was probably going to be impossible to today. She watched silently for a few minutes as her usually quiet class fidgeted in their seats – whispering among themselves. Smiling she watched as their enthusiasm became contagious. She wondered which '_superstars' _would be visiting the school today. As a kid, her two brothers watched wrestling with their granddad. She fondly remembered the three of them piled into the small living room sharing a large bowl of popcorn – arguing over who _Hulk Hogan _would be facing next.

Gazing at the clock, Peyton, asked her students to begin cleaning up their desks and to put their books away. Giggling softly she watched as they quickly cleaned their areas in record time. Looking around the room at his classmates "were done!" shouted Tommy Adamlee.

Chuckling softly more to herself than her class Peyton responded "I see – thank you Tommy." Within a few minutes Peyton and her class were seated in the auditorium awaiting the arrival of the WWE '_superstars.'_

"Good Afternoon teachers, students, and staff," greeted Principal Hayes, "we are very fortunate to have members of the WWE with us as part of their '_Be A Star" _campaign. So with that said please help me welcome WWE COO Triple H to Madison Elementary." The auditorium was thunderous with applause, shouts, and an occasional whistle as Triple H made his way to the front of the room.

As she listened to Triple H speak she was grateful to the WWE for choosing her elementary school as their first "_Be A Star"_ stop here in Michigan. As the school year drew to a close, incidents of bullying seemed to be on the rise. Peyton hoped this was just the shot in the arm, everyone needed before school ended for the summer. Glancing around the auditorium Peyton noticed him for the first time. He stood between a woman Peyton knew to be Stephanie McMahon and a very large slightly shorter man she didn't recognize. As she listened to the students asking questions of Triple H – she found that her gaze continued to wonder to the tall red haired gentleman listening intently to the students. Unlike her brothers, Peyton was not an avid fan of wrestling. Sure she knew who Triple H and Stephanie were but she didn't recognize the other two men with them. She suddenly wished she had a name to go with such a beautiful face. As she watched him, the students, staff, and other voices faded softly into muted background noise. She found herself noting even the simplest things about him; his neatly trimmed facial hair, the way his black pin-striped shirt fit nicely across his broad shoulders, the jaunty little angle of the soft cap covering what appeared to be gorgeous red hair. As she watched, she noted him smiling at something one of his two companions said. His brief smile lit his face from deep within. Whatever she had noticed before paled in comparison to his smile. As Triple H stepped aside making room for Stephanie, Peyton attempted to drag her attention back to the program. Pulling her gaze away from the handsome red head; she admonished herself '_you're a thirty-year old third grade teacher – not some young love-struck fan-girl'_.

Across the room Stephen Farrelly (Sheamus) and George Murdoch (Brodus Clay) stood watching as Triple H and Stephanie talked with the students – knowing they would both have the chance to speak shortly. As Stephen surveyed the room; he couldn't help be feel as if he were being watched. At first he brushed it off to being in a room full of screaming fans all under the age of twelve. As time passed though he realized that it was more than just the students filling the auditorium. At first he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He innocently scanned the crowd once…twice…before noticing _her._ She was sitting among the students – a teacher he assumed. As he watched, he noticed the nervous way she kept tucking her dark hair behind her right ear. She was a tall woman – that much was obvious even though she was seated. Stephen wanted a better look. He suddenly found himself wishing the room were a little less crowded. As if someone were listening and granting wishes, she suddenly stood up and made her way towards the back of the auditorium. Although he would have preferred to see her face, he wasn't being greedy. Grateful to whoever or whatever caused her to move he watched as she walked away. Guessing he thought her to about five foot eight maybe nine. She wore her hair long dark and straight down her back. Absently he wondered if her hair was as soft and warm to the touch as it appeared. As she cleared the small crowd of students, to stand at the back of the room he noticed that she was all thick curves. Turning slightly he smiled at something Stephanie and Triple H told the students. Yet even as he tried to get his head back in the game – he continued to find himself aware of her presence. She wasn't the usual petite blondes that he normally noticed or favored; so why couldn't he stop watching her. _'I'm only watchin' her cause she's watchin' me,' _he thought distractedly to himself; even as he told himself that he knew it to be a lie. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something about her that simply drew him in.

Within a few minutes, Stephanie and Triple H stepped aside giving him and the big guy the floor. As he began to talk with the students, he found his eyes wandering to the back of the room. He finally noticed her leaning against the far rear wall. Continuing to speak, he took in her black top and long crimson colored skirt. He noted that she wore glasses – glasses that added a certain mystery as they slight obscured her eye color.

Sharing the floor with Brodus took some of the pressure off Stephen. It gave him the chance to watch her a little further without drawing unwanted attention. As the crowd laughed at something the big guy said – she smiled. Her smile hit him like a sucker punch to the gut. He was suddenly more than just a little grateful that Brodus continued to speak.

As he rejoined the conversation with his co-workers and students, he noted that the event was drawing to a natural close. As a group they always hung around afterwards and talked with students and staff individually. He hoped to have to the chance to speak with his mystery woman. Wandering around the room the four of them spoke with students and staff alike, signed autographs, and posed for pictures. As he neared the rear of the room, he heard a small voice "Ms. Ross….please go with me." He turned to see his mystery lady kneeling down next to the thin small framed little girl. Holding her hand the teacher replied, "Its ok Shannon, I'm right here. We'll go talk to him together ok?" The small girl nodded in return. He watched as the young teacher stood continuing to hold her teacher's hand as they made their way towards him. As they came to stand in front of him the little girl looked up at him in awe. "You're Mr. Sheamus," she muttered with awestruck glee.

With a mischievous grin he knelt down in front of the young girl; casually looking over both shoulders he laughed "Jus' Sheamus and yeh are?" he questioned. Blushing clear to her roots, Shannon looked between Sheamus and her teacher. Kneeling closer to her, Peyton smiled squeezing her fragile hand in reassurance "This is Shannon Moore and she is a HUGE fan of yours."

Extending his hand towards the young girl he smiled "Well it's a pleasure to meet yeh Shannon. Did you enjoy yehself today?"

Awestruck that her hero was actually talking to her Shannon simply nodded with great enthusiasm. Out of the corner of her eye, Shannon noticed some of her class mates dancing with Brodus Clay. Tugging on Peyton's hand, Shannon pointed to where the other students were dancing with the big guy. Smiling she nodded, "Sure looks like their having fun. Why don't you go join them?" Turning back to Sheamus Shannon nodded "Bye Mr. Sheamus" she called over her shoulder as she rushed to join her friends. Standing Stephen laughed "The _Funk-a- saurs" _gets um' every time,' he murmured. Standing he smiled at Peyton.

Peyton stood watching him – she found herself swept up in the beautiful lilt of his Irish accent. Whenever her students or brothers mentioned the '_Celtic Warrior'_ she assumed that being for Ireland was just part of his on-screen character; now she wasn't so sure.

As she stood across from him he noted for the first time her deep milk chocolate colored eyes. _"Ah man could lose his himself to those eyes,'_ he thought absently. As they chatted making small talk, Stephen was struck with an idea. "Ms. Ross" he began with his thick Irish brogue.

"Please Sheamus, its Peyton" she replied.

"Alright Peyton," he began loving the way her name weighed against his lips. "Please Peyton, its Stephen," he replied with a broad smile "I was jus' thinking," he murmured. I have two tickets to tonight's event. How would yeh and litl' Shannon like to be muh guests, maybe even get backstage after the show?"

**Author's Note: Special thank you to NellyLove, KiwiStar, and for inspiring me to finally publish my little tale, my impressions/take on everyone's favorite Celtic Warrior. I hope that my work inspires others the way you're work has me. **

**This is the second wrestling Fanfic that I'm working on. My third fanfic – total. I'm probably spreading myself to thin here – trying to keep all three updated and what not. So please, please, please read and review. Let me know if this is any good – if I should continue or just move back to my previous to stories. Thanks for everything ….much love xoxoxoxoxox OZ. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As Always I own nothing except my OC's all characters belong to Vince McMahon and the WWE. I am but a mere fan who likes to play on their playground from time to time.**

**Chapter 2 "Monday Nite Raw"**

**April 23, 2012**

"Mr. Farrelly – that's really generous of you…but"

"Stephen…please he implored oddly eager to hear his name from her lips once more; smiling with boyish charm – blue eyes all a twinkle "Mr. Farrelly is my da'! Please Peyton, ah' I won't be taking no for answer here," he grinned with such boyish glee.

It was on the tip of her tongue to decline his generous offer, but the beautiful child-like joy sparkling in his blue eyes drew her in. It had been a long time since Peyton had seen that kind of joy outside of her students.

Worrying that her silence meant rejection – Stephen pressed on "Ah'm sure yeh the fella in yeh life would love to come with yeh an' Shannon."

Blushing furiously clear to her roots, Peyton shook her head stammering "No…No that's not it at all," she finished with an almost nervous air.

Stephen stood watching varied emotions flittering through her eyes. Maybe he was wrong – maybe she didn't feel the same energy between them that he did. Mere seconds before he was about to give her a graceful out – she accepted. Looking into her eyes he noted the very brief smile sliding across her full pink mouth. As he watched her smile was quickly replaced, as she tugged her lower lip between her teeth – almost nibbling in a rather shy nervous manner. The look in her eyes assured him the gesture was more nerves than calculated flirting. Watching her, Stephen felt it heating his blood, a reaction he wasn't expecting. Caught off guard by his response, he was momentarily at a loss for words.

He and Casey had split up more than a year ago. There had been the occasional date here and there; sure but no one to shake him this quickly. He couldn't remember the last time he noticed – really noticed such a shy almost innocent gesture by any woman. "Is she even aware?" he wondered absently as she continued to tug unconsciously at her lower lip. Silently he vowed that if she showed up at RAW tonight he would be the one tugging on that lower lip before the night was over.

Drawing his attention away from her beautiful mouth, "Ah'll leave two tickets at the ticker counter for yeh and Shannon – ok?"

"Ok – Mr. Farr…Stephen that's very sweet of you Shannon will be thrilled – Thank you."

Taking her right hand in his Stephen looked quickly around the room noticing that no one was paying them much attention he drew her hand to his lips. Brushing a soft brief kiss across her knuckles – he released her hand smiling "Ah assure yeh the pleasure is all mine," he smiled before making his way back to the front of the room.

As the event drew to a close, Peyton escorted her class back to their room. It pleased her beyond measure to see _her kids_ so happy. They were a great class; a class that really deserved to be part of the _Be A Star _campaign. As they settled back into their seats, the chatter continued. Realizing that trying to continue with the standard daily curriculum would be a lost cause; Peyton spent the rest of the school day discussing what they had learned from the WWE Superstars.

Watching the clock, Peyton noted that she was almost as excited as the students were for the end of the school day. Just before the final bell rang, Peyton addressed the class "For your homework tonight…."

Almost as if in unison a collective groan could be heard from the twenty-six little minds sitting in front of her. "Now" she continued "before you all go getting cranky with me. All I want you to do is write me one paragraph. Tell me about your favorite part of today's events." As the kids accepted the less than normal homework assignment – everyone cheered as the final bell of the day rang; dismissing classes for the day.

As the classroom emptied, Peyton headed towards the front office; where she was certain she would find Shannon's mom Carrie. Carrie was like an admin super hero. She came to the school about six months after Peyton and the two had soon bonded – becoming tight knit friends. As Peyton entered the main office she noted Carrie at the copier looking a little more frazzled than usual for a Monday afternoon. "Hey Carrie," greeted Peyton as she watched the fiery red head run frustrated fingers through her long copper colored locks.

Barely looking up from the copier, Carrie replied "Oh hey Peyton, what's up?"

"Do you need any help with anything around here?" Peyton questioned, as Carrie shook her head no she continued on "Well I may have some good news for Shannon – if it's ok with you."

"Sure – what's up Pey?" asked Carrie using the girlish nickname she typically only saved for truly girly special occasions. "Shannon and I have been invited to tonight's Monday Nite Raw."

Concentrating on the task at hand, Carrie nodded her approval before the words had actually sunk in. Suddenly looking up she frowned slightly quizzically. "What a minute, did you just say that you and Shannon had been invited to the RAW show – tonight?"

Peyton couldn't help but giggle, the look on Carrie's face was truly priceless. "Yes Carrie, Shannon and I were invited to RAW tonight at the Joe. I'm guessing there gonna be pretty awesome seats to." Peyton confirmed with a girlish giggle. When Stephen first asked all she felt was a bad case of nerves. Standing here talking to Carrie about it – she could allow herself to be excited about the whole thing.

Still a little doubtful that her friend didn't buy these tickets herself, Carrie questioned "And just who invited you two to the show tonight?"

_ 'Oh this is going to be fun' _thought Peyton. "A friend of mine – names Stephen Farrelly," replied Peyton with extreme calm.

Collecting her copies, Carrie moved back towards her desk to finish one last thing before Shannon arrived to head home. "Stephen Farrelly….Stephen Farrelly…Stephen why does that name sound so familiar to me?" she muttered mostly to herself. Turning to Peyton, "That name sounds so familiar, have we met?"

"Not exactly" hedged Peyton "You probably know him better as Sheamus," she admitted with a broad smile a slight girlish giggle escaping.

Dropping the file folder across her desk, Carrie turned to her long-time friend and co-worker in disbelief "Are you telling me that Sheamus "_My Celtic Warrior"_ invited you and my daughter to RAW…tonight in Detroit?"

Carrie's reaction was all Peyton needed to burst into a fit of giggles. Grinning like the_ Cheshire cat_, she stood nodding – fits of giggles escaping with every breath.

As the two women talked and giggled like school girls themselves, they didn't notice Shannon when she entered the office back-pack in hand. Moving to her mother's desk she looked between her mom and her teacher, unsure what to make of all the giggling. Quietly she asked "Mom?"

Looking down at her little girl, Carrie wrapped her arm around her small shoulders – leaning in to kiss the top of her head. "Hi baby – did you have fun today at the Be A Star rally?"

That one question was all it took for Shannon to be off and running. She told her mom about meeting Sheamus with Peyton and about dancing with Brodus Clay. She then went on and on about Triple H and whether or not boys should wear pony tails. Both Carrie and Peyton smiled at each other allowing the little girl to talk – waiting for her to run out of steam. When she finally stopped long enough to take a breath, Carrie knelt down beside her "I have some good news for you baby. Seems after your talk with Sheamus today; he invited you and Ms. Ross to the Joe tonight for RAW."

Shannon's hazel eyes became as big as saucers as she looked between her mom and Peyton. Her little face ping-ponging between the two women she trusted most in life. "Are you for real?" she questioned anxiously. Both women nodded in agreement "As real as it gets kid-o," replied Peyton "so you wanna go with me or what?" she asked with a smile.

Shannon never missed a beat as she began to jump up and down shouting "YES YES YES!" Both women smiled – warmed by the happiness of one little girl. Taking her daughter's hand Carrie reminded her that this was a special treat for her – not all of her class or friends would be going with Ms. Ross she explained. "So you can't come to school tomorrow bragging – you don't want to hurt the other kid's feelings. They might not understand why you got to go with Ms. Ross and they didn't ok?"

Turning instantly solemn Shannon nodded "I won't momma…I promise" she tacked on with pure sincerity.

Looking up at Peyton Carrie nodded "Well then" she began as she moved to stand once more "I hope you to ladies have a great time and remember to bring me a picture of Sheamus when you come home." Squealing with glee Shannon practically swamped her mom with a pint size bear hug, turning quickly she rushed towards Peyton giving her the same fierce hug." As the two women talked a few minutes more, Shannon moved excitedly nearly dancing around her mother's desk.

Peyton agreed to bring Shannon home right after the show. Making their good-byes Peyton and Shannon left the school together and headed to Peyton's apartment. Peyton promised Shannon they would grab some dinner before the show as soon as she changed her clothes. Leaving Shannon on the couch with the t.v. remote, Peyton went to her bedroom. Rummaging through her closet, she wondered absently_ 'what does one wear to a pro wrestling event?' _ Finally she settled on a pair of dark wash jeans and her favorite long sleeved cranberry colored V-neck top. Heading into the bathroom she quickly changed her clothes. Turning she glanced at herself in the full length mirror hanging from the back of the bathroom door. For the first time in a while she found herself wishing she were thinner. Turning first to the left and then the right she adjusted her top – while tugging at her jeans. "Face it Ross," she muttered "you're a solid size sixteen and no amount of tugging and adjustin' gonna change that now." Turning back to the sink she touched up her make-up and tried to decide what to do with her unruly dark hair. Checking her watch, she opted to tie it up in a high bun that landed somewhere between messy and trendy. Leaving the bathroom, she grabbed her black leather boots and her bag. "Ok kid-o – you ready? Let's do this!" she exclaimed as they turned off the TV. and locked up behind them.

Soon they were standing outside the ticket counter at the Joe. Approaching the counter, Peyton thought the clerk looked as if he were being tortured – like anywhere else on earth was preferable to this. She smiled as he asked in a bored monotone "Can I help you?"

"I'm Peyton Ross – you're holding two tickets for me."

Turning away from her, the young clerk rummaged through a small drawer finally pulling a long yellow envelope. Peyton smiled nervously as the clerk asked for her id. Handing over her driver's license, Peyton waited some-what patiently for the clerk to give her the tickets. Opening the envelope he withdrew a small post it note. Peyton looked down at Shannon's hopeful anxious face – praying nothing was wrong she just couldn't disappoint Shannon. "Is there a problem?" she questioned as the clerk searched for his walkie-talkie. "This is Jesse at tickets; I've got two v.i.p's here needing an escort backstage."

"V.I.P.'s are you sure? There must be some mistake – I was only expecting two tickets."

Looking at her driver's license once more before returning it, Jesse the clerk laughed. "Um no mistake two tickets" he smirked flashing the two tickets "and two back-stage passes," he again flashed the passes. Entering the back of the booth was a shorter older gentleman with a full head of thick salt and pepper hair. Collecting both the tickets and passes he exited the booth "Ms. Ross – Ms. Shannon if you ladies will please follow me."

Leading them both beyond the ticket counter, Peyton noticed he his name tag said Kevin. He smiled making small talk as he lead them through a maze of corridors – finally stopping outside of a small dressing room. "Here we go ladies," he smiled brightly before giving the door a quick rap. "Yeah" came the response from deep beyond the closed door. "Sir it's Kevin…your guests have arrived."

The door opened quickly revealing Stephen filling the doorway. _"No" _Peyton corrected silently taking in Stephen's appearance his Brogue Kick Hooligans t-shirt, black wrestling trunks, and boots this man was not Stephen this was the infamous _Sheamus. _"Ah'm so glad that you ladies could make it." Smiling at Kevin, he thanked him for escorting the ladies back to his locker room. As Kevin walked away, Stephen took Peyton's hand once again brushing a brief, soft, tender kiss across her knuckles. "Ah'm so glad yeh could make it." Kneeling he squatted next to Shannon "and yeh young lady…Ah'm very glad that yeh could come tonight."

Peyton and Stephen shared a brief smile as they watched Shannon blushing clear to her roots. "Thank-you Mr. Sheamus," she murmured with intense shyness lacing every word.

"Ah thought Ah would show yeh ladies around backstage before the show begins." Shannon was so excited she looked as if she was about to burst at the seams. "What do you think Shannon – you wanna take a tour around backstage?"

Shannon nodded looking happily between both of them. "It's settled then," confirmed Stephen as he shut the locker room door behind him. The unlikely trio set out on their way.

As they walked Stephen couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over Peyton. She had obviously changed her clothes. Smirking devilishly to himself he couldn't decide which look he found more attractive suburban school teacher with the long skirt or this pair of dark jeans she was currently sporting. As they walked, he found his gaze continuing to wonder down her long legs. In those jeans with those boots – he couldn't help but think that her legs went on for miles.

He felt a gentle tugging at the hem of this t-shirt – looking down he saw Shannon looking up at him with a wide eyed almost fearful look in her eyes. "What's the matter lass?" he questioned as they drew to a stop. Pointing a hesitant finger across the corridor she whispered "I don't like him!" Both adults followed the young girl's line of sight, to see none other than one Mr. John Laurenitis standing on the other side of the corridor.

Smiling Stephen whispered conspiratorially "Can yeh keep a secret lil' lass?" he asked with a wink. Shannon looked between Stephen and Peyton smiling like a little girl at Christmas – before nodding solemnly at Stephen. Looking around them, Stephen continued kneeling down next to her "none of us aroun' here like him much lass."

"You don't like him either?" questioned Shannon.

Winking Sheamus shook his head no "Would you like to meet him anyway?" Shannon nodded wrapping her little hand tight around Sheamus' hand as he stood. Looking at Peyton he winked, smiling a quick sexy little grin. He quickly led the way across the large corridor. Mr. Laurenitis stood in deep conversation with David Otunga and Eve Torres. "Excuse me Mr. Laurenitis,"

"Sheamus…Sheamus…Sheamus so good to see you" exclaimed Mr. Laurenitis "How good to see you!" As he spoke Stephen he felt Shannon squeeze his hand tight. "Ah' have some folks here who would like to meet yeh!"

John Laurenitis turned his gaze to Peyton and Shannon drawing himself to his full height – he adjusted his full height in an attempt to impress. "John Laurenitis ma'am" he began "and who might you two lovely ladies be?"

Before either could answer Stephen spoke "This is Shannon McKay and her teacher Peyton Ross. They both took part in tha' Be A Star program earlier today."

Standing at his full height, John smiled "Welcome Ladies – it's a pleasure to have you join on us here on RAW tonight – as we moved forward with '_People Power.'_

Unable to watch any further, Eve rolled her eyes as she quietly excused herself. Stephen turned and introduced David Otunga who had been standing quietly to John's right.

Addressing Shannon, John asked if she were a big fan of RAW. "How do you like my new "_People Power?" _

Looking up at Sheamus, Shannon laughed a little nervously "not so much!" she replied with a clear if somewhat nervous voice.

Stephen, David, and Peyton all smirked at the little girl's candor. Looking to Stephen, Peyton wouldn't swear that she hadn't heard a slight chuckle escape. Flustered by the little girl's honesty, John quickly made his excuses and departed down the long corridor. As they watched him leave, Stephen gave David a quick smile and a gentle smack to the shoulder "See yeh aroun' Otunga." With that said the unlikely trio was off again. As they walked Stephen told them stories about the WWE and some of her more colorful superstars. Within a few minutes they ran into John Cena and Randy Orton both of whom stopped and spoke with them for a few minutes. Shannon was overwhelmed at how everyone stopped and talked with them.

A few minutes before actual show-time Stephen asked "Do yeh ladies want to go to yeh sets or do yeh want to watch the show from a monitor near my locker room?"

Looking to Shannon, Peyton could feel the butterflies in her stomach. Watching Monday Nite Raw from Stephen's dressing room – things like this just didn't happen to third grade teachers like her. She half expected Shannon to want to go out to the arena and sit among the crowd; she was genuinely surprised when Shannon asked to stay in the locker room.

"It's settled then," beamed Stephen "right this way ladies." Leading them back down the corridor toward his locker room; where he located a smaller monitor to be moved inside his locker room. The three sat watching the show together until it was time for Stephen to prepare for his match. "Well ladies time for me to head to the ring." As he stood and prepared to head to the gorilla position he was surprised when little Shannon rushed up with a giant hug. Looking up at him she smiled "for luck," she smiled.

"Ah like the way yeh think lil' lady." Turning his attention to Peyton, he tapped his right cheek. "How about yeh Peyton, any good luck wishes." Peyton had been watching the show from the comfort of a small padded bench near the far corner of the room. Standing slowly she made her way towards the center of the room where Stephen waited. Moving into his personal space slowly, she placed one hand along his left cheek while leaning in and gently kissing his right – whispering "good luck tonight."

Grinning from ear to ear Stephen asked "how can ah' lose with two such beautiful ladies cheering me on?" Moving to the door he turned to give both the room and the girls one final look; catching Peyton's eye he winked and was gone.

Shannon and Peyton watched the match against Mark Henry. Shannon was nearly devastated when her hero lost to the big man. Shannon could not wait for Stephen to return so she could tell him just what she thought of the whole thing. Sometime later, after cutting his backstage promo with Matt Striker, Stephen returned to the locker room to find Shannon sound asleep curled up on the bench next to Peyton. He was momentarily taken aback at how beautiful and right Peyton looked sitting there caring for a small child. Looking up as he entered Peyton smiled "She struggled to stay awake. She was seriously ticked when you lost to Mark Henry. She wanted you to know how wrong that was, but the fight to keep her eyes open was just too much."

Moving closer, Stephen took the empty chair closest to the bench "Such a beautiful lil' lady" he murmured as he watched her sleep. As Shannon slept, Stephen and Peyton watched the rest of the show in relative silence. As the show drew to its close, Peyton sighed. "Stephen this has been a wonderful evening thank you so much. Shannon here will be talking about it for months to come."

"Ah'm glad yeh both could make it. Ah've had a lot of fun having yeh here." Standing quickly from the chair he headed to the small closet area across the room. "Ah have something for yeh before you leave." Reaching into the closet he produced a large canvas bag. "There are some t-shirts in there and a number of signed photos and posters. Ah thought yeh students might enjoy some souvenirs."

Smiling shyly Peyton sighed "Thank you Stephen that's very sweet of you." Turning her attention to Shannon she wondered how she would be able to get the young girl out of the arena – waking her was sure to be a chore. As if sensing her struggle, Stephen stood scooping the young girl up in his arms as is she weighed nothing more than a feather. Cradling her against his chest, he motioned for Peyton to lead the way. Moving from the locker room, the trio headed back towards the ticket booth where they had originally entered the arena. Stephen could feel the stares and whispers coming from the other superstars as he carried Shannon down the corridor with Peyton at this side.

As they reached the car, Peyton unlocked the doors and helped Stephen set Shannon in the back seat. Between the two of them they managed to fasten her into her seat belt and not wake her up once. Facing him Peyton smiled, this had been a wonderful evening and she was sad to see it end. '_Even Cinderella knew when to leave the ball.' _ She thought sadly to herself. "Thank-you again for a wonderful evening Stephen; you certainly made her dreams come true tonight."

Stephen smiled a little humbled at the praise Peyton placed on him. He wanted to ask to see her again. He hadn't been this nervous to ask for a phone number since middle school. Peyton could see the obvious struggle playing across his face, but she didn't realize she was at the heart of that struggle. "My schedule is crazy," he began "but would yeh mind if I called you sometime – maybe just to talk."

She was shocked, here she stood a thirty year old elemenatary school teacher and one of the biggest names in the WWE was asking for her phone number. Digging around in her purse she found the black magic marker she had been looking for. Deciding to go young and flirty she moved closer to Stephen taking his large hand in her much smaller one. She carefully wrote her number across the palm of his hand. "You can call me anytime," she whispered as she tossed the pen back into her bag.

"All right – well good night then," murmured Stephen.

"Good-night" Peyton replied as she turned and headed back towards the driver side. Before she could move two steps in that direction, she felt Stephen reach out grabbing her by the wrist and spinning her back towards him. Pulling her in close to his chest, he watched the surprise cross her face mere seconds before he leaned in preparing to take the kiss he had been dreaming about all day.

**Author's Note: Huge thank you to NellyLove, KiwiStar ShannonTheAwesomeOne, and xthefirestillburns for taking the time read and review my little tale. I hope that you all continue to read, review, and enjoy xoxoxox**


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

For those of you who have already read Chapter 2, thanks to a great suggestion (see below) I have altered the ending of that chapter by just a few words. You may want to peek at Chap. 2 (the last two or three sentences) before continuing on with Chap. 3. As always thanks for reading. All reviews, comments, and suggestions are certainly more than welcome and wanted.

An _"awesome"_ suggestion from Shannon the Awesome One, immediately had my muse spinning into unknown but sure to be interesting territory. Thanks Shannon and to all happy reading


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing but my OC's. All characters and any mention of WWE belong to the genius of V.K. McMahon. I am but a mere fan – who loves to visit the WWE playground now and then.**

**I have to give a huge special thank you to Shannon the Awesome One. Your great review / suggestion forced my muse off spinning in yet another direction. (Please see Author's Note before reading the following chapter – thanks for all the read/reviews) **

**Without further ado – I give you Chapter 3**

**Here and Now**

As his larger hand encompassed her smaller more delicate wrist, he encountered more than silky skin….he fingers brushed over the multiple thin scars lining the inside of her wrist. Curious he held her wrist just a little closer, he could feel her pulse as it kicked it up a notch. Slowly releasing her hand, he placed both of his hands along her cheeks – as he held her face he found himself intrigued by the depth of eyes. Watching her eyes he was reminded of warm melted milk chocolate. The raw honest emotions he saw flashing in her eyes caught him a little off guard. _'Seems so genuine,'_ thought Stephen fleetingly. His curiosity about the scars was there and in time he would ask; but standing in this cool damp parking lot staring into her beautiful brown eyes all he saw was the woman before not her past or the future just the here and now.

_(Fifteen minutes earlier – outside of Sheamus' locker room)_ Randy and John were standing just down from "Sheamus'" locker room when they saw him exit carrying a small child – quickly followed by the woman he was introducing around earlier. As they made their way toward back toward the front of the arena John asked "Isn't that the _'Be a Star'_ kid and her teacher with Stephen?"

Looking in their general direction Randy shrugged "I guess so – probably why?"

"Since when does _our little Stevie_ go all out? – carrying a sleeping kid to the car and shit."

Randy laughed "The guy's being a gentleman – so what? Maybe he's interested in teach there. In any case it's none of our business."

Smirking big and wide "None of our business…None of our business? How can you say that Randy it's our_ job_…no our _duty_ to look out for our _co-worker_ – more importantly our_ friend_. We know virtually nothing about this girl. For all we know she could be a…a…"

Randy cut John off with a role of the eyes "A what John – you think she's a serial ax murder or something –_ What_?"

"See that's exactly what I'm saying we don't know anything about her. I say we follow them make sure that Stephen is ok." Replied John as he started off in the same direction as Stephen and Peyton only moments before him.

"I'm probably going to regret this!" mumbled Randy as he moved from leaning against the wall to follow his best friend. Quickly catching up to John – Randy laughed "You know John just because you're not getting any doesn't mean you gotta go cock-blocking everyone else."

"You really think the Irishman is interested in the teacher that way?" questioned a more than curious John.

"Why not?" Randy replied "She's a beautiful woman; and he's been single a damn long time now."

"Naw – that can't be it! She's not a tall leggy busty blonde," retorted John as he mimed his hands in front of chest demonstrating his definition of busty.

"You know what they say John variety is the spice of life…maybe that's what this is."

As they exited the building, both men instantly spotted Stephen and Peyton across the now partially empty lot. "There they are," squealed John as he raced over towards them. Once again Randy shook his head knowing that he was going to regret this later as he took off after John.

As Stephen heard John approach he reluctantly pulled away from Peyton. As John drew even with them Stephen reached out and took her hand drawing her close to his side as they both leaned against the hood of her car. "John what are yeh doin' out here?" questioned a curious if not somewhat annoyed Stephen. Stephen caught the viper's eye as he stood just over John's shoulder to the left. Randy smiled weakly and shrugged mouthing the words "I tried to stop him!" Stephen just shook his head slightly rolling his eyes in response.

John never missed a beat; not the possessive way Stephen held the young teachers hand or the silent exchange between Stephen and Randy. "So teach…did you and your star pupil enjoy the show?"

Peyton laughed and started to speak when Stephen interrupted "It's Peyton" he said simply to John. Peyton smiled at the possessive way Stephen was holding her hand to the authoritative way he corrected his friend "Yes," she smiled glancing back towards the car and Shannon asleep inside "we had a great time – thank you for asking." John smiled the woman before him would most likely never be considered classically beautiful but she had what seemed to be a genuine smile. He could almost see what was attracting Stephen to her.

Peyton looked between the three men and laughed. "What is it luv?" asked a curious Stephen. Peyton shook her head giggling girlishly "At the risk of sounding like a real fan-girl – my students will never believe that I spent the evening with three of their biggest heroes"

"Well I think we can fix that," smiled John as he rubbed a through his hair. "Did you bring a camera with you?"

"Of course" answered Peyton wondering what the superstar was thinking. As she slid the camera from her pocket; John motioned for a security guard to join them. As he handed the camera to the guard, he motioned for his companions to huddle closer to together. Stephen was a little irritated at the interruption but Peyton seemed to be rolling along with things just fine – so he tried to shut out his mild irritation and enjoy the moment. Randy moved to stand the left of Peyton while John knelt down in front of the threesome. As the security guard raised the camera instructing the foursome to smile, Stephen quickly let go of her hand only to slide his arm around her waist and pull her just that much closer. As the guard snapped two or three photos in quick succession – Stephen enjoyed the feel of her warm weight pressed against his side. Returning the camera the guard wished him a good evening and continued on his rounds of the lot.

Peyton thanked the guard and turned her attention back the gentleman beside. She hated the idea of her evening with Stephen coming to an end, but she really needed to get Shannon home. "Well thank-you gentleman for a wonderful evening, but I really should get Shannon home to her mother. We both have school in the morning," she finished with a small smile.

Randy knew that was their cue to leave; whether John did or not. "Well Peyton, it's been a pleasure meeting you – glad to hear that you both had such a good time." Turning to John he felt as he were dragging a kicking and screaming child away from Santa Claus.

Peyton grinned "Are they always like that?" she questioned. As she watched his face, she found herself intrigued by the genuine look of admiration and affection spreading across his face. "Ah'm sorry luv sometimes life around here is more frat house than professional sports entertainment."

Placing her right hand against his chest she drew his undivided attention. "It's ok…their just looking out for their friend…I would do the same if I were them."

Stephen instantly felt the warmth of her hand pressed against his chest. He knew it was too soon – hell he barely knew this woman; yet he found himself wishing that he could feel her touch across his bare skin. Placing his hand atop hers he whispered "Yeh should be getting home luv. Yeh both have school in the mornin'"

Moving her hand Peyton leaned into him brushing a bare whisper of a kiss across his cheek "Thank-you" she murmured climb into the car. Stephen moved back from the car and silently watched her pull away. As she drove across the lot, he found himself staring at the phone number she had scrawled across his hand. He would definitely be putting that information to good use – maybe even sooner than either of them expected.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As always I own nothing WWE related. Any OC's are of my own creation. **

**Chapter 4 **

**Talk to Me**

Stephen watched her car as she cruised safely across the parking lot. Slowly turning he made his way back into the arena – to collect his belongings. Wanting to be alone with his thoughts, he exited the arena cautiously; careful to avoid John, Randy, or anyone else who may have wanted to talk. Stowing his duffel in the back seat of the car, he made his way back to the hotel.

Crossing the hotel lobby he smiled reveling in the silence. Taking the elevator to the tenth floor; he was not surprised when the doors opened and his _"friends"_ were posted outside his door. John, Randy, Layla, and Phil (C.M. Punk) were laughing and joking. With a deep inward sigh, Stephen approached the door. "Fellas" he nodded by way of greeting. "Great match tonight Layla – really good work out there."

A slight blush tinting her cheeks, Layla replied "Thanks Stephen – 'ppreciate it."

"So some of us were gonna go grab a drink – maybe a bite to eat. Wanna go?" chimed in an almost giddy John.

Joking he turned with a playful pulled punch to Phil's right shoulder "Yeh really goin' out with this fella – Mr. Straight Edge?"

Phil laughed deep and throaty "can't leave ol' Randy to baby-sit this ass clown all by himself all the time."

"Hey…Hey…Hey!" John chimed in "I swear you guys are like a bunch of old mother hens," he groaned childishly. "So Stevie – you coming?"

Clenching and unclenching his fist Stephen cringed hearing the awful nick-name. He knew that John only used '_Stevie'_ when he wanted something – or was up to no good. Hangin' with the fellas was a guaranteed good time, but tonight he'd rather have a few minutes peace and quiet. He told himself that he only wanted to call Peyton to make sure she and Shannon made it home safe. His feelings and reactions were not something he was ready to examine too closely, or to discuss with this motely bunch. It was better they went out without him tonight. "Yeh fellas go on without me. Ah' think ah'm gonna grab a shower and get some sleep."

Both Stephen and Randy could tell that John was about to think before speaking – yet again. "Well" Randy began effectively cutting John off for the moment "Let's get moving then – I'm starving," he complained with a grin. Moving forward Randy grinned; he knew Stephen's mind was all wrapped up in the school teacher. "Come on guys, Layla," he commented before giving John a gentle nudge in the back; moving him along towards the elevator.

"I get it…I get it…I'm going no need to be pushy!" John laughed as he took one last quick glance at Stephen before heading down to the elevators.

Shaking his head with laughter, Stephen watched his friends board the elevator before entering his room. Tossing his bag onto the bed, he immediately headed for the shower. Emptying his pockets atop the bathroom vanity, Stephen watched his reflection in the mirror. Looking at his hands, he smiled at Peyton's number scrawled across the palm of his right hand. Leaning over the tub, he turned on the shower. Looking at her number once more, he smiled as he quickly saved it to his cell phone.

Fifteen minutes later, Stephen absently dried off, dressing in gray cotton shorts – he wrapped a towel around his neck and headed for the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached for his bag – carelessly tossing it to the floor. Collapsing on the bed, he sighed revealing in the momentary silence. Gazing at the bed-side alarm clock he noted that nearly an hour had passed since he Peyton left the arena. Looking at his cell phone he hoped that an hour was enough time to arrive home safely; just not enough time to be in bed asleep yet. Dialing her number he anxiously waited for her to pick-up. He smiled as he heard a little breathy "Hello"

"Peyton?"

There was no mistaking that beautiful Irish accent whispering her name. "Ste…Ste...Stephen" she stuttered surprised that he had called at all; let alone so soon. Stephen grasped the phone a little tighter smiling. He could imagine her beautiful face flushing in surprise as she stuttered.

"Ah'm not interrupting anythin' am Ah?"

"No…No…of course not. I'm just surprised to hear from you so soon is all," she replied honestly.

"Ah just wanted to make sure yeh and lil' Shannon made it home ok?"

"That's very thoughtful of you Stephen – thank you! Yes Shannon and I made it home safe and sound. Poor baby, all the excitement tonight wore her out; she slept all the way home."

"That's me luv – a real thoughtful gentleman," he explained with a chuckle.

"Your mother must be so proud," she replied with a chuckle of her own.

"Oh she is luv….she is, although Ah suspect she'd prefer something with less physical risk."

"A doctor or lawyer maybe," she replied with a faint smile lacing her words.

The warmth of her laughter washed over his senses; as soft as a gentle caress. He loved the joy he heard in her laugh. He almost wished he had something funny to say just to hear her laugh once more. Before he could speak he heard a ruffling, followed by a loud thump, ending with a muffled_ "Son of a biscuit!" _It was his turn to laugh now. Traveling the highways and by-ways with the WWE allowed him the opportunity to hear pretty much everything under the sun. As a man who had shared a locker room with the likes of John Cena, Randy Orton, Mark Calloway (the undertaker), Glen Jacobs (Kane), and more he thought that he had pretty heard it all; but this was definitely a new one for him.

As Peyton's voice came back to the line, Stephen detected just a hint of embarrassment. _"Son of a biscuit"_ he questioned? His deep Irish brogue making the phrase sound warm and somehow exotic. She tried to cover her embarrassed giggle only to betray her nervousness in the end. As she struggled for words, he heard the underlying joy in her voice as she spoke about _'her'_ kids. "When you work around little ears all day; well you learn to get creative about something's"

"It's obvious that yeh love what yeh do," he answered in return.

"Very much so!" she answered openly.

He immediately asked "Why?"

"Why what?" she countered confusion lacing the simple words.

Why do you yeh love teaching so much?"

Laughing brief and humorless with just an edge of bitter coating her laugh she grew quiet for a long moment before asking "Are you asking for the standard easy answer or the more complicated truth?"

Without missing a beat he replied "The truth luv, always the truth!"

With the joy returning to her voice she asked playfully "If I answer yours – will you…?"

"Will ah what?" he asked his curiosity peaked.

"Answer something for me," she replied the words rushing out hard and fast.

"Of course luv, anything yeh ask."

Choosing her words very carefully she began "Working with kids is easier. Adults…well adults tend to make things more complicated than need be. Kids are far more honest – more real."

Stephen mulled over her answer for a moment. He wondered if she was aware how much her answer both spoken and unspoken revealed about her as a person. "Ah believe its yeh turn to be askin' the question luv."

She smiled as she grabbed a pillow and propped herself up against the headboard. She found herself wondering how one chooses to become a professional wrestler. Honestly that was the question on the tip of her tongue. Yet when she opened her mouth to speak she found herself shocked to hear the words rushing forth. "Why did you hold my hand in front of your friends earlier tonight?"

"Did yeh mind me holdin' yeh hand?" the only response.

"No…but that's not the point! Didn't your mother ever tell you never answer a question with a question," she explained with a gentle laugh – something akin to frustration maybe coating the sound.

Stephen was silent for a long moment. Sure he could answer her question. He could tell her that he liked the feel of her soft skin against his. He could tell that he was curious about the scars lining her wrist. He could tell her a half dozen other things that were suddenly rushing through his head. The truth was that when he heard John and Randy approaching he was struck with the need to somehow _'mark his territory'_ he needed an easy way to make clear that _this woman_ was his. His initial reaction to a woman had never been this strong. He wasn't sure he understood why he was reacting this way to Peyton. The truth was they had known each other less than twenty-four hours. Realizing that neither of them was prepared for the answer to her last question, he attempted to change the subject. "What time do yeh have to be at school in the morning?"

"Class starts at eight a.m. why? asked Peyton a little unsure of the sudden shift in conversation. "Ah was thinking that you and Ah could have breakfast together; before you head off to class." He replied quickly.

"You want to have breakfast with me?" The surprise was clearly evident in her voice.

"It is the most important meal of the day luv. And yes Ah want to share it with yeh. Is that a problem?"

"No….No problem….don't you have to be on the road, headed to your next show or something?" She asked still a little unsure of this sudden turn of events.

"Ah do, but our next show is in Chicago. Ah can have breakfast with a lovely lady and then head to the next venue. So what do yeh say – have breakfast with me Peyton."

Smiling like the Cheshire cat Peyton wondered aloud "When was the last time you had real home cooked food?"

Stephen groaned long and loud "mmm luv home cooking – it's unkind to tease ah man's stomach in such a way."

Peyton smirked "I ain't much of a cook, but breakfast is my specialty."

"Yeh offering to make me breakfast luv?"

"I guess I am" Peyton replied a more than a little surprised by the offer. "You could come by here about five-thirty – six a.m. We can have an early breakfast. Whattaya say?"

Stephen wanted to see her again. He was going to suggest taking her out to eat, but this was an even better idea. "Sounds great luv,"

"Great! Well then let me give you some directions."

Stephen dutifully copied down the directions Peyton recited. "Well then, Ah guess we should both get some sleep then."

Stifling a sudden urge to yawn Peyton agreed "I guess I will see you in the morning then."

"Yes yeh will – good night Peyton."

"Good-night Stephen."

**Author's Note: Thank you again to everyone who reading, reviewing, and following. I am open to any and all thoughts, comments, and suggestions so please…please…please review or send me a message. Thanks again for all the feedback **

**Till next time - xoxoxox**

**OZ**


	6. 5 Breakfast at Peyton's

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, added to favorites, or is following my ode to the very sexy Celtic Warrior, all thoughts, comments, or suggestions are greatly welcome and much appreciated. Thanks again **

**Chapter 5 **

**Breakfast at Peyton's **

At nearly five am Peyton gave up the idea of any further sleep. Climbing from bed, she snatched her robe from the foot of the bed. Making her way to the bathroom, she glanced at her reflection in the mirror. _"Ugh!"_ she thought last night's late evening and even later phone call taking their toll across her sleep deprived face. After hanging up with Stephen, sleep had been fitful at best. Every time she managed to doze off the sound of his lilting Irish brogue would flitter through her head.

Starting the shower, Peyton absently ran her fingers through her hair, as she waited for the water to become hot. As the water heated up, Peyton raced to the kitchen and started the coffee brewing. Slipping into the shower, Peyton sighed nothing to fresh hot water for tired weary bones. Nearly twenty minutes later, Peyton wrapped in fuchsia colored cotton bath robe hurried to her bedroom. Mumbling to herself about long showers and no time; she plopped onto the end of the bed staring into her open closet. Standing she ran hand her along the hangers, rummaging for something to wear. As she made her third pass through her small wardrobe she stopped. _"This is silly," _she admonished _"you're a grown woman. Stop acting like a giddy school girl."_ Her little self-pep talk sure sounded good, but did little to calm to warring butterflies competing for the lead in her stomach. Settling on her long dark wash denim skirt, Peyton felt a little better. As she searched for a matching blouse, she smiled when her fingers brushed her favorite cotton top. A gentle mix of deep purple and cream it would be the perfect fit with her skirt. Kneeling in front of the closet, she began to search for shoes to complete her outfit. Rummaging through her small shoe rack, she thought she heard noise coming from the living room. Stilling for just a brief moment she listened. Hearing nothing further she resumed her scrounge for shoes. As she came across her black leather boots, she heard the noise a second time. Tossing her boots on to the bed, she stood and headed to the living room.

Preparing to knock a third time, Stephen began to wonder if he had the right apartment. He wasn't prepared for the instant total mind and body reaction he had as the door slowly opened. This was obviously a different side to the woman he spent last night with. The woman last night intrigued him with her air of gentle softness. As he took in the woman before him; with her hair wrapped turban style above her head, no makeup, and bare feet – he was overwhelmed by the vulnerability he sensed from her. "Stephen" she whispered a little breathlessly.

Smiling warm and hearty "Goo' Morning lass, am Ah' a little early?"

After last night, Peyton found herself strangely, nearly uncomfortably drawn to the large Irishman. Although she had been the one to extend the breakfast invitation; she was suddenly debating the wisdom of that idea. She had created a comfortable single life for herself. Stephen standing so larger than life at her front door called into question, all of her thoughts and emotions for more than the last five years. As they stood silently watching each other, she wondered idly if he could sense her inner struggle; she prayed not. Suddenly as if awaken from a dream, she snapped out of her musings. "I'm sorry" she murmured blushing hotly "Please come in." She moved hesitantly from the door way motioning for him to follow.

As they moved towards the kitchen, Stephen took a minute to gaze around at his surroundings. The apartment was a little bigger than it appeared from the outside. Gazing briefly towards the living room in noted the long cream colored leather sofa that dominated the far side of the room. With the large pink afghan lying neatly across the back, it appeared warm and inviting. With a last glance towards the living room he noticed the entertainment center with its moderate sized television; and what appeared to be a _huge_ movie/dvd collection.

Peyton moved towards the kitchen counter, looking for the two mugs that she had set out the night before. The smell of fresh coffee filled the room. _'Thank-goodness,'_ she thought rather absently as she poured herself a cup. Glancing over her shoulder, she raised the empty mug asking "Coffee?"

"Yes please" nodding silently he smiled at the thought of fresh hot cup of coffee. Picking up both mugs, she turned to the table; noticing for the first time the large take out bag sitting in front of him on the table. Sitting his mug on the table, she pointed to the cream and sugar near the center of the table. Adding cream and sugar to her coffee, she gestured towards the bag, "what's that?" she asked curiously.

Quickly unpacking the bag, Stephen smiled obviously pleased with himself "This lass, is breakfast. Ah wasn't sure what yeh might like, so Ah picked up a lil' bit a' everythin.'" He explained as he covered the same table with covered take out dishes full of scrambled eggs, waffles, sausage, and fresh fruit.

Peyton smiled shyly "Stephen you really didn't have to do all this. If I remember correctly I promised you a home cooked breakfast."

"Yeh did lass…yeh did, but Ah couldn't let yeh go to all that trouble after keeping yeh up so late."

Reaching into the cupboard, Peyton took out some plates and silverware. "This is all very sweet of you Stephen, but you really didn't need all of this food." Turning back to the table, she felt her towel slipping from around her head. "Excuse me just a minute," she mumbled sitting the dishes on the counter, she raced from the room. Watching her go, Stephen couldn't stop the grin that crept across his face. He was enjoying this slightly rattled – softer more vulnerable Peyton.

Tossing the towel over the edge of the tub, Peyton grabbed her brush from the sink; quickly she pulled her hair back into a slightly messy but completely easy pony tail. As she neared the kitchen she stopped in the doorway and watched; Stephen sitting at her small kitchen table filling the small room with his presence. His mere presence made the room seem smaller. She didn't know his exact height, but he was definitely over six feet. Admiring his gorgeous red hair she thought _'I wish I could bottle that color – I know women who would pay a fortune for it.'_ She continued to silently watch him for another minute or two. His well fitted black cotton t-shirt, fit snug across his broad wide shoulders. He wore simply light wash jeans, well-worn and frayed softly, along the seams and pockets; paired with a pair of plain white _Nikes._ Before quietly re-entering the kitchen she wondered _'Why' _with an air of feminine annoyance _'does he have to be so damned good looking.' _

She noticed that he had set the table, placing all of the food within easy reach. He was politely waiting for her to return before eating. She smiled "Sorry about that," she murmured heading towards the refrigerator. Grabbing a small jar of raspberry jam, she hastily sat at the table across from him. As they both tucked into their respective breakfast, Peyton found herself watching him every-time she thought he wasn't looking. After several minutes he asked with an amused chuckle, "what is it luv, do Ah have food on ma' face?"

Nearly mortified for being caught staring, Peyton shook her head "no…No…" she mumbled before returning to her own breakfast. Returning his attention to his plate, Stephen was glad that he wasn't the only one whose curiosity was piqued. He too found himself looking whenever he thought she wasn't paying attention. He found himself noticing even the smallest things. He noticed the way she obviously preferred to dip her waffle in raspberry jam rather than use butter and syrup. He noted the way she nibbled at fresh cantaloupe, apparently enjoying each small delicious bite. He liked that one long dark strand of hair escaped the confines of her ponytail. Watching her repeatedly tuck that one strand behind her ear was easily captivating his imagination.

Neither spoke much as they ate, both choosing instead to concentrate on the hot food before them. As they finished eating, Peyton began bustling around the kitchen. As she set about clearing the table, Stephen spoke "allow me ta help lass." Quickly quietly they set about clearing the table, putting away the left-overs, and loading the dishwasher. She poured them each another cup of coffee and led them into the living room. They each took a sit on the long sofa facing one another. Peyton fought to control the shiver than ran down her spine every time he looked at her with those big clear blue eyes. _'Why now'_ she wondered_ 'I'm finally ok with life – why did you walk into my life now?' _ The silence was overwhelming and fast becoming a little unbearable for her; when she finally spoke. With a teasing lilt and a smile to match "You do know Mr. Farrelly, that you never answered my question last night?"

"What question might that be lass?"

She shook her head "I think you know Stephen…I think you know."

Stephen could see the wheels turning in her pretty little head. He knew instantly that she was choosing her next words very carefully. _'Probably tryin' to decide if she really wants the answers or not,'_ he thought almost giddily to himself. As he watched he noticed that one long strand once more caressing her right cheek. Scooting a little closer, he reached out, allowing the silky strand to pass between long pale fingers before tucking it back behind her right ear. He didn't want to push, but the temptation to touch her soft skin was too much. Slowly he brushed his fingers down her cheek before withdrawing his hand altogether.

Growing uncomfortable Peyton scooted a little further back from him. Noticing instantly Stephen quickly apologized "Ah'm sorry luv, I didn't mean to offend."

Uncomfortable with the sudden turn of conversation, Peyton changed the subject "so tell me why wrestling?"

Stephen smiled, he knew a less than subtle change of subject when he saw one. A part of him wanted to pursue their previous course, but he didn't want to push so he thought quickly how best to answer her latest question. "Ah wasn't always a wrestler. Ah've worked nightclubs as security….worked in computers for a while." As she listened, she couldn't contain the slight giggle that escaped or the matching twinkle in her eyes. "What luv?" questioned Stephen with a little twinkle in his own eye?

"You" she smiled "I mean look at you…I just can't picture you running around in a suit and tie all day fixing computers."

Puffing up proud as a peacock, Stephen chuckled I'll have you know lass that Ah' look might fine in a _'suit and tie'_ as yeh put it."

Reaching along the back of the sofa, Peyton unconsciously placed her hand atop his. As if soothing a small child she murmured "I'm sure you do dear…I'm sure you do." Although it came across a little more teasing or sarcastically than she intended – deep down she had no doubt that he would cut a mighty fine figure in a suit and tie.

"As it happened lass, I couldn't see myself spending the rest of ma life that way either. Ah' had always been into sports, later in life Ah started watching wrestlin' – after that Ah' was hooked. Within a couple of years Ah had the chance to meet with Bret Hart who recommended someone that Ah could train with. And, well, the rest they say is history."

Stephen noted the distant look that clouded her eyes at the mention of Bret Hart. He hadn't pegged her as fan-girl ring rat type although the look in her eyes and the faint color in her cheeks did give him pause. Shaking her head, she re-joined the conversation "Sorry about that…."

He didn't want to ask – really wasn't his business, but he just couldn't help himself. "Yeh looked a million miles away for a minute their luv."

Peyton blushed instantly a deep scarlet painting her cheeks. Misunderstanding the color in her cheeks, Stephen moved his hand from the back of the sofa. Before either of them gave much thought to their words they both began to speak at the same time.

"Yeh have a crush on the Hit…What?" he questioned.

"My grand-dad was huge Hart found…What?" she questioned.

You laughed brief and low. "You actually thought I had a crush on the hit-man."

He laughed blushing a little himself now "Yeh grand-dad was a fan of the Hart Foundation?"

They talked for a few minutes more, Peyton expertly avoiding most all questions about her childhood; or what really drove her into teaching. Glancing over her left shoulder, Peyton looked at the small clock in the corner. Realizing it was nearing seven a.m., she was shocked that they had been talking for nearly forty-five minutes. Stephen watched her glancing at the clock as he silently cursed father time for drawing their time together to a close so soon. Turning once more to face him, she saw many of the same thoughts and emotions reflected in his eyes. She also noted thoughts and emotions that she could not quite put her finger on; emotions that she was sure she wasn't ready to identify yet – if ever. "I've enjoyed this Stephen – thank you again for breakfast, but I'm afraid I really need to get moving if I'm going to make it over to the school on time."

No…No… thank you luv for sharing your morning with me." Stephen did not want this little…what was this he struggled; was this a date, just friends, or just simply wrestler / fan. Stephen reckoned he didn't rightly know, and funny thing was he didn't rightly care either. He was simply enjoying spending the early morning with a beautiful woman. "Do yeh mind if Ah hang aroun' a few minutes. Maybe I could walk yeh to yeh're car?"

It was on the tip of her tongue to protest, but with such childlike happiness radiating across his face – how could she refuse. "That would be nice," she replied "I should only be couple of minutes. Please help yourself to more coffee. I'll be right back." Turning she headed down the small hall towards her bedroom to retrieve the black boots she had tossed to the bed earlier. Moving into the bathroom, she looked at herself in the mirror. Shaking her head she struggled with the image looking back at her. Grabbing her small make up bag from the shelf, she quickly applied a little dark mascara. Rummaging through the bag she found her favorite clear lip gloss. Tossing the bag back onto the shelf; she reached for her favorite perfume. It wasn't the most expensive scent on the market, heck she had bought this bottle at Wal-Mart, but there was something about the lavender and vanilla scent that she simply adored.

As Peyton prepared for work, Stephen took the opportunity to wander around the small living room. He noted the framed photographs lining both the top of the small entertainment center and the matching medium sized book-case. There were a couple of candid photos of kids he assumed where her students. There were two of her and a shorter woman both clowning for the camera. All the others appeared to be photos of her family. Most of her photos were candid shots; the one lone studio shot drew his attention. Peyton stood between two slightly older gentlemen, the three of the surrounding a much older white haired man and a woman he presumed was his wife. The family resemblance between Peyton and the two men was uncanny. There was no doubt the three were closely related – older brothers he guessed. The older couple didn't look like parents to him, but maybe grandparents. Moving away from the entertainment center, he glanced at the photos lining the bookcase. Glancing through the small collection of frames, he saw none that appeared to be of her parents – _'How strange,'_ he thought. He was impressed by the size of her small book collection. Scanning the titles, he noted several teaching manuals, some poetry, and several of _Maya Angelou's_ works. Moving through the shelf he smirked not completely surprised when he found the _Twilight series_ and the _Harry Potter series._ However he was surprised when he found the _Fifty Shades of Grey_ series. A few minutes passes as Stephen continued to take in his surroundings; his attention always returning to the simply studio photo of her and her family.

As Peyton left the bedroom, she silently entered the living room coming to stand just behind and to Stephen's right. A little startled, he was surprised that he didn't hear her enter the room. She immediately noticed his interest in her favorite family photo. Her face glowing with love for family she smiled, "those are my two older brothers Alex and Matthew, along with my grandparents Caroline and Daniel Ross."

Stephen nodded "You're Da's parents," he stated with understanding.

"No" corrected Peyton a little more forcefully than was absolutely necessary "my mother's parents," she replied. Reaching around him she picked up two identical wide silver bracelets, cuffing one to each wrist. Watching her brisk actions, he noted, that while beautiful – the cuff bracelets did an excellent job of hiding her scars from the world. Peyton could see the questions swirling his beautiful clear blue eyes, but she wasn't prepared to give voice to any answer, choosing instead "You ready to walk a lady to her car?"

**Author's Note: Special thank you to everyone who is reading this little tale….Your comments make me smile in the best way.**


	7. 6 Bubble Baths and Phone calls

**A/N: A huge thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Also huge thanks to KiwiStar and NellyLove for their pointing me in the right direction. **

**Disclaimer: ****As always I own nothing that is WWE related. All rights belong to Vince McMahon/WWE. **

**I give you,**

**Chapter 6 **

**Girl Talk **

Peyton arrived at school with about twenty minutes to spare. Quickly entering the building, she made her way down the hall exchanging hellos and good mornings with fellow staff and students alike. Entering her classroom, she was thankful that it was still empty. Storing the gifts from the WWE in the classroom closet, for now, Peyton set about preparing for her day. Digging through her old neon pink messenger bag, she found her lesson plans for the day. Turning the blackboard, she found her chalk, and set about her daily routine.

Within minutes students began filing in, taking their seats; with a chorus of_ "Morning Ms. Ross or Hi Ms. Ross."_ Seconds before the warning bell rang; Carrie stuck her head in the door. Walking to the blackboard she teasingly elbowed Peyton. Looking around the room at the incoming students Carrie whispered, "Shannon had a great time last night. You and Sheamus are all she could talk about this morning."

Peyton was certain Shannon had enjoyed herself, but it was still nice to hear. "I'm glad" replied Peyton, "It was a lot of fun – I'm glad she went with me."

As the final bell rang, Carrie promised to stop back at lunch time so they could talk. Watching her friend leave, Peyton groaned inwardly. Realistically, she and Carrie had not known each other that long, yet already she thought of Carrie as her best friend almost a sister really. Carrie was the only person beside her grandmother that could pull Peyton out of her shell and get her talk. When lunch time rolled around, she knew Carrie was going to want all the _'juicy'_ details. She expected nothing less from Carrie, so why did the mere idea of telling her about breakfast have her stomach tied in knots? Pushing all thoughts of Carrie and a certain Irishman to the back of her mind – Peyton turned her focus to her class "Good – Morning Class."

The morning simply flew by in a flurry of collecting last night's writing assignment to their next English assignment, to preparing for their upcoming science test. Peyton was taking her class down to the lunch room – much sooner than she was entirely comfortable with. Walking back to her classroom, she saw Carrie making a bee line straight for her open door. Grabbing a chair from one of the student's desk, Carrie moved it to sit to the right of Peyton's much larger desk. Both women were quiet for several moments as they tucked into their respective lunches; Carrie with her chicken salad pita and a coke – Peyton with her peanut butter and jelly with chocolate milk. Having banished some of her raging hunger pains for the moment, Carrie spoke "Sooooo…tell me about last night?"

Peyton laughed "There's not much to tell Carrie. We had a good time. Stephen was a very gracious host."

If possible the grin on Carrie's face tripled in size in mere seconds alone. _"Stephen was a gracious host,"_ she parroted back to Peyton. _"Stephen was a gracious host,"_ she muttered once more to herself than to Peyton this time. "Do you hear yourself Peyton Elizabeth? You spend the evening being the personal guests of one of the sexiest men alive and you tell me he was a _gracious host_. Oh and when did he become _Stephen_ instead of _Sheamus_? I want dirt woman!"

Peyton smiled typical Carrie. "Yes I kissed him….on the cheek for luck before his match."

"And?" Carrie prompted "Tell me more!"

"He gave us a tour backstage. He introduced Shannon to a number of other superstars and divas. She had a great time watching from his dressing room…."

"Peyton…" Carrie began with the patience of a mother scolding a small child. "I saw the way he was looking at you yesterday during the assembly. Hell a blind man could have seen the way he was watching you. The looks he was throwing you silently screamed. Are you telling me he made no move on you – not one?"

Peyton silently cursed leave it to Carrie to notice something like that. _'Dammit'_ thought Peyton she had barely analyzed the near kiss in the parking lot or breakfast herself yet. Did she really want to share the details with Carrie? A part of her wanted to keep them private – hold onto them just a little while longer before sharing. At the same time there was a part of her that really wanted to spill her guts and share every little detail with Carrie. She could feel her nerves taking over, what if she was just being silly? What if she shared everything with Carrie – the details, her thoughts, her feelings and nothing more ever came of it. Was she more afraid that he would call her again or that he wouldn't?

Taking a deep breath, Peyton decided to share _some_ of the details – just not_ all_ of them. "Did she also tell that after she fell asleep – it was Stephen who carried her to the car?" The look on Carrie's face as she very nearly choked on her chicken sandwich was priceless. Peyton couldn't stop the bubbling laughter.

Carrie sighed, "That sexy hunk of man – carried my baby girl!"

Peyton rolled her eyes heaven ward – she enjoyed watching Carrie carry on so. Looking at Carrie – really looking at her; Peyton felt a stab of envy. If she hadn't known that Carrie was a mother – she never would have guessed that she had given birth. Normally the physical differences between her and Carrie were a non-issue, but today felt different. Carrie was a beautiful size six or eight. As she looked at her beautiful leggy, blonde hair and blue eyed best friend she was surprised to find that she felt the beginning pangs of jealousy. After her morning with Stephen, she found herself wishing she were 'that' girl. The one who could hold a man's attention – the way Carrie did. With her feelings suddenly bouncing all over the map – Peyton decided to keep the almost parking lot kiss to herself.

"Soooo," Peyton began mimicking Carrie from just a few minutes prior "do you want to talk about last night or breakfast this morning?"

Peyton could see Carrie's wheels turning - before she could embarrass them both Peyton blushed hotly "No Carrie he did not spend the night – yes we had breakfast together at my place this morning."

"You had breakfast with Sheamus!" Carrie all but shouted.

Blushing uncontrollably Peyton looked around praying that no one heard Carrie's sudden outburst. "Yes – now could you please keep your voice down? I really don't want the whole dang school to know."

Carrie looked around "The kids are still at recess. Now tell me _all about _breakfast."

Peyton hardly knew where to begin. She felt a small smirk growing across her face as she thought about how _'big'_ he looked standing inside her small apartment. "What?" demanded Carrie, "What's that smirk for?"

Peyton laughed "you know how small my apartment right?" Carrie simply nodded. "Now picture Stephen sitting in my living room," Peyton continued. Carrie smirked a little herself as she continued to press for all the _'juicy'_ details. Realizing that they had less than ten minutes before the students would return from recess; Peyton began picking and choosing which details to share - giving Carrie the condensed story of breakfast with Stephen.

Carrie sensed that there was more to the story than Peyton was sharing. Carrie prayed that Peyton would just relax and enjoy the attention. However, knowing her best friend the way she did – she guessed that there were details that she was over analyzing. She would also wager to guess that doubting herself was high on the over analyzing list. Squeezing her hand Carrie smiled "Just enjoy it Peyton – don't over think it too much. You're a beautiful single woman. He's a beautiful single man. Just enjoy it – see where things might lead."

Peyton knew her friend meant well, but she couldn't stop the doubt that was creeping into her eyes or the fear that was growing in her chest. After only two occasions together she was undeniably attracted to him, but did he feel the same way about her? As the students began filing in from recess the girls quickly cleaned up their lunch mess. Carrie made Peyton promise to call her later so they could finish _dishing_ about breakfast, before scooting out of the room. Peyton laughed as she watched her friend go. She wished she could feel as carefree as Carrie did.

The afternoon passed quickly, most of her students seemed to have worn themselves out during recess; making for a very quiet easy afternoon. Minutes before the final bell, Peyton reminded her students about their math homework. As the bell rang, she dismissed class for the day. Scooping up the students WWE writing assignment from the night before – depositing them in her messenger for bag for grading/review she turned off the lights and headed out for the evening.

Walking to her car she realized that she hadn't looked at her cell phone once all day. Pulling the phone from purse she was surprised to find that she had three missed text messages. Unlocking her car, she slipped in behind the wheel before checking her messages. Her brother Alex and Carrie were really the only people who texted her. Alex and Carrie both loved to text. Pulling up her messages she wasn't surprised that the first was from Alex – just checking in to see how she was. The second surprisingly was from Papa – trying to learn how to use the phone Alex just brought him and Nana. Laughing she thought _'that's it Alex drag Papa and Nana into the twenty-first century kicking and screaming.'_ The third text surprised her. It was from Stephen. He wanted to thank her for breakfast. He also promised to call later first chance he got. Tossing the phone in the general direction of the passenger seat – she started the car heading for home. Was she surprised that Stephen texted her…yeah maybe? Did she want him to call her again? Yes would be lying to herself, but so would no. The truth was she just didn't know and that scared her more than she wanted to admit. Lost in her thoughts, she quickly found herself back at her apartment.

Dropping her keys, purse, phone, and messenger bag at the little entry table she made her way to the living room. Collapsing on the couch she slipped off her boots, put her feet up, and closed her eyes for just a few minutes. The still quiet felt good to her senses. As she sat her feet propped up on the coffee table, her head resting against the back of the couch – she thought she could still smell his cologne from this morning. She smiled, she was probably being silly, but she really thought she could still smell his scent lingering in the air. Shaking her head she stood from the couch, collected her boots and made her way to the bedroom. Stripping off her works clothes, Peyton went in search of something much more comfy. As she dressed in a pair of holey jeans, and a faded, soft, worn in cotton t-shirt she felt her stomach beginning to growl in hunger.

With the refrigerator standing wide open – Peyton stared inside hoping the contents would magically change. A second or two later she realized that she really need to go grocery shopping. Deciding that she really didn't have the energy to cook, she grabbed an apple and her favorite Chinese take-out menu from the counter. After ordering some sweet and sour chicken with shrimp fried rice she tore into her large red delicious. Sitting at the table she began reviewing her students _WWE _writing assignments. Her students always had the ability to surprise and impress her when they put their thoughts and feelings to paper. As she was finishing her review of the sixth or seventh paper, the door- bell rang…._"dinner"_ she thought with a smile.

Having paid for dinner she was just shutting and locking the door when her cell began to ring. Grabbing the phone she answered quickly shoving it between her ear and right shoulder "Hello" she replied making her way back to the kitchen. "Hello yehself" came the reply.

Peyton nearly dropped her food on the floor "Stephen" she all but whispered – surprised to hear his voice.

Stephen smiled he enjoyed the surprised quality in her voice. He couldn't put his finger on it just yet but there was definitely something about this woman had him intrigued. "Ah' only have a few minutes before the show begins."

"You're in Chicago tonight right? How was your trip? You weren't late were you?"

"Yes Ah'm in Chicago luv, the trip was fine, and no Ah' wasn't late. How 'bout yeh, how was yeh day?"

"It was a good day…a little long maybe, but good. The kids were all still buzzing from your visit yesterday. Just before your call I was reading some of their thoughts and opinions about your visit. You and your friends made quite the impact on_ my kids_. They simply adore you guys and most importantly they seem to have got the message."

Stephen listened to her words, he noted the way she said _'my kids,'_ not my students but _'my kids.'_ Finding that little tidbit interesting he tucked it away for further thought later. "That's great to hear Ah' glad they enjoyed it as much as we did. Listen Pey, Ah've got to run, will yeh be around later?"

"I'm home all night – it's a school night after all" Peyton replied a little cheekily.

Stephen smiled "good well then Ah'll give yeh a ring after the show – ok?"

"Sounds good – be safe and I'll talk to you then"

"Always are little lass – always am" was his only reply before disconnecting and heading off to business.

Peyton ate, cleaned up the kitchen, finished reviewing the kid's homework, and watched a little television before deciding to go and take a hot bubble bath. Grabbing her favorite over-sized _'Sons of Anarchy'_ t-shirt and her hot pink boxer shorts she headed to the bathroom. Adjusting the water temp she added her favorite lavender vanilla bubble bath before sliding into the tub. Leaning back against the tube she sunk down into the bubbles closing her eyes she felt every bone in body relax. Five minutes later her silence was disrupted by the pair of ringing jeans lying on the bathroom floor. Expecting it to be Carrie wanting to finish their lunch time chat; she leaned over the edge of the tube dried her hands on the nearest towel while reaching for the phone. Without looking at the id she simply answered "Hello Carrie how are you? I'm good thanks…No I don't want to talk about Stephen and breakfast this morning."

The deep male chuckle from the other end of the line startled her. "Ah' good lass…although not much of a Carrie, more a Stephen Ah think. How come yeh don't want to talk about breakfast with me?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: As always I own no rights to the WWE. I am just fan who likes to visit their playground now and again. **

**Without further ado…I give you **

**Chapter 7**

"Stephen" the word tumbled from her lips the barest of whispers. Stephen tucked the phone between his right ear and shoulder. A smile lighting his face from ear to ear as he thought of her rosy cheeks blushing a deep scarlet. Shoving a pillow between himself and the headboard – Stephen made himself comfortable. "So yeh were expecting someone else – Carrie maybe?"

He could hear the smile in her voice coupled with just a hint of something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Yes" she all but sighed "Carrie – Shannon's mom!"

Shannon's mom – of course thought Stephen with an unfamiliar sense of relief flooding his system. "Shannon seems like a real sweet kid. Ah' wouldn't mind having a couple of wee ones just like her running around my place someday."

Peyton smiled bittersweet as she brushed her hand across her bare wet stomach. Pulling herself away from the melancholy that was threatening to swamp her – she forced a smile. "She really is a great kid. A great kid who I might add – seems to have a Texas size crush on you."

"What can Ah' say – the lil' lass has great taste!" He chuckled listening to her laughter fill the phone line.

"I happened to over- hear Shannon and her friend Lizzy talking just before lunch. Shannon went on and on about how cute you are; and how brave you are for standing up to Mr. Laurinitis."

"Ah'm touched the lil' lass think's so highly of meh. Ah do wonder though, what her teacher thinks?"

"What her teacher thinks about what?" Replied Peyton with all the innocence and naiveté she could muster.

Stephen recognized the feigned innocence in her voice. "Ah wonder if Shannon's teacher noticed how brave I was last night?"

"Oh yes" she giggled "you were very brave last night Mr. Farrelly. I don't know how poor Shannon and I would have survived the evening without you."

"Good thing Ah was there. Two such beautiful ladies – such as you – could have gotten into serious trouble without a fella like meh around."

Peyton couldn't suppress the infectious innocent laugh that was bubbling up from deep inside. _ 'I think you're definitely going to be trouble for me Mr. Farrelly – definitely trouble,'_ thought Peyton quietly to herself. Silently wishing she were surer of herself – more confident. This would be so much easier if she knew what he was thinking – what he saw in her.

"Yeh forgot cute lass….brave and cute," Stephen pressed on with his teasing Irish lilt. "What can Ah' say lass…the best looking Irishman yeh know."

"Uh Stephen I hate to burst your bubble, but you're the only Irishman I know.

"That's all right lass…yeh have the best so no need to mess with the rest."

"Awfully sure of yourself aren't you Mr. Farrelly?" asked Peyton dryly.

"A little over-confidence never hurt's in this business lass!" He replied with the same dry wit she has just used on him.

In the eschewing silence, Stephen was almost sure that he heard what sounded like softly splashing water. At first he thought maybe she was doing dishes – possibly tidying up the kitchen. Hearing the sound a second time, he knew it wasn't dish water he was hearing. Leaning comfortably against the head board, his mind pondered of the strange background sounds. As if light dawning, his mind wondered if she could possibly be in the bathtub. Closing his eyes for just the briefest of moments he could picture her full figured curves all warm and wet with the soft scent of bubble bath clinging delicately to her soft skin. "_Dammit,"_ he cursed softly to himself why did his mind's eye have to conjure images that only left him with sweats to sizes too small.

"Stephen?" she questioned softly breaking the brief silence.

"Peyton?" he replied.

Peyton was no-where near ready for this conversation to end, but her water was rapidly cooling. She was anxious to be out of the tub and curled up in her nice warm bed. She needed out of this bathtub quickly – without drawing to much attention to herself. She would just die of embarrassment if she had to explain that she was actually naked sitting in a tub of cooling water. Finally she asked "Could you please hang on for just a second or two?"

"Of course Pey…" he commented with mild curiosity lacing his words. As he listened carefully, she carefully reached over the edge of the tub and laid the phone on the nearby vanity, pulling the bathtub drain; she stood and reached for a towel to wrap herself in. Stepping from the tub, she wrapped herself in her favorite oversized fully lavender bath towel. Quickly pulling her short black and pink bathrobe around her chilled body and turned to reach back for her phone. She knew the moment her fingers touched the phone that it was going to slip right through her damp fingers. "Son of a biscuit!" she exclaimed as she bent to retrieve the phone from the floor; while trying to be grateful that it landed on the floor and was not floating in lukewarm bathwater.

Just before the muted thump and muffled cursing, Stephen could have sworn he heard draining water. In his mind's eye he could see Peyton's full figured curvy body covered in warm bath water and lightly scented soap. "Dammit" he cursed silently his mind needed a hobby that didn't cause his sweats to suddenly two sizes to smile.

Picking up the phone, Peyton turned and made her way to the door and soundlessly down the short hallway towards her bedroom. Moving without a sound into the bedroom, she reached for the t-shirt she had left at the end of the bed. A black soft cotton t-shirt, size extra-large, with the words _"Brogue kick hooligans"_ written across the front (it was the only adult sized shirt in the box of donated souvenirs from Stephen and his friends Monday night.) Since the souvenirs were intended for her third grade class; and she was their teacher – she didn't see anything wrong with keeping this one little ol' shirt for herself. Dropping her robe and towel she quickly slid the t-shirt over her head, snagged a pillow from the head of the bed, and a small throw blanket from the foot, before stretching out smack in the middle of the bed. "Sorry about that," she murmured into the phone.

Stephen smiled, he was fairly certain that after retrieving the phone from where-ever it fell; that she had not laid it down since. His mind was working over-time puzzling over the gentle sounds he could hear in the back ground. Is imagination was in overdrive – he was grateful for the distraction the sound of her voice brought as she returned to the phone. "So" he began conversationally "breakfast with meh is personal?"

"Yes," The simple word the barest of whispers caressing her lips.

He smiled loving the breathy innocence of her voice; a quality that was highly effective at heating his blood. "Ummmm?" He wondered out loud. "Would that be personal as in, this guy is such a tool – how soon can ah' hang up? Or personal as in did yeh check out his butt?

Peyton laughed deep and rich – blushing clear to her roots. Unsure what to say she simply sat holding the phone close to her ear anxiously waiting for whatever came next.

"Oh yeh laugh? While the curiosity is killing meh."

His words serving only to tickle her further – between giggle's she spoke "you poor-poor baby!" Her laughter was infectious Stephen found himself laughing right along with her. Choosing her words carefully before speaking again, "its personal….as in how about you tell me how your show went tonight?"

Stephen chuckled brief and masculine "ok – Ah'll let yeh change the subject; this time!"

She returned his quick chuckle with one of her. "Thank-you sir!, her only comment. The twosome spent more than an hour talking about a variety of things. Stephen told her about the Smack-down taping; complete with backstage shenanigans. She told him about her day at school; along with some of her funnier student / teacher moments.

Two and half hours into their conversation, Stephen could hear the sleepiness creeping into her voice. "It's late" he began "Ah should let yeh go – get some sleep and all."

Peyton knew he was right but that didn't mean she had to like it. "Probably should," she agreed.

Although both agreed to much needed sleep; neither really wanted to be the first to hang up. After another five or ten minutes of small talk and teasing, Peyton could no longer keep the yawing at bay. If he hadn't been enjoying the conversation so as immensely he might have felt guilty for keeping her awake so long. "Get some sleep, we'll talk again soon."

Although she would be embarrassed to no end if forced to admit it; Peyton seriously hoped that they would talk again very soon. "Ok…I would like that!" she confirmed.

Before wishing her good night, a thought occurred to Stephen "Jus' remember a phone works both ways…yeh have meh number now. Yeh welcome to call anytime."

Peyton couldn't believe the instant butterflies that ravaged her stomach following such a simple statement. Unsure what to say in response she opted instead with "Good night Stephen - sweet dreams," as she moved to disconnect, she heard Stephen mutter a soft sweet "Good-night Pey"

Snuggling under her cotton candy pink afghan, Peyton wrapped herself around her soft squishy body pillow and prepared for sleep. Sleep however, was not a forthcoming as she had expected; as visions of a ginger haired man danced through her head.

Laying his cell phone on the bed beside him – Stephen closed his eyes with a smile. Resting comfortable against the headboard; Stephen recounted their phone conversation over and over before finally drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

It was just before six a.m. the next morning when Stephen woke up. He had promised some of the fellas; Randy and Stu (Wad Barrett) to meet for an early work-out followed by breakfast before heading off in separate directions. As he headed for the shower, he couldn't help but smile as Peyton once more crossed his mind. She definitely wasn't your typical ring rat. Nor was she the typical tall, blond, big busted woman he was normally attracted to. "So what is it?" He wondered absently to himself. By six Stephen was at the gym; beginning his work out as he waited for Stu and Randy to arrive.

Running on the treadmill, Stephen was glad that he'd agreed to come to the gym this morning. Sure he was a little tired after the show and being on the phone so late. As usual though, he was finding a work out was just what the doctor ordered. It was approaching seven-thirty – quarter to eight when Stephen decided to hit the showers; to clean up for breakfast. Entering the locker room, Stephen was pleased to find it empty. Taking a set on the nearest bench he pulled his cellphone from his gym bag. Looking around the locker room once more; he again confirmed that it was empty. Smiling a little like the Cheshire cat – he dialed the nearest florist.

A very perky young clerk named Jenny; answered his call before the phone rang more than once. As he spoke with Jenny, Stephen realized he really didn't know much about flowers. Turning down the traditional roses, spring tulips, and a mixed spring bouquet Stephen began to wonder if this was as good an idea as he first thought. After turning down two additional options; Stephen was about to thank her for her time; he would think of something else. "I think I have the perfect idea for you sir," exclaimed an extremely perky Jenny. Taking a moment, she began to describe a simple yet elegant small bouquet of lilies. She went on to describe the colors and varieties, vases, and the option of a black and white stuffed panda or coffee colored teddy bear.

Stephen thought it over a minute or two; quickly deciding on a small arrangement of white lilies accented with one single pink lily and the coffee colored teddy bear. Pleased with his decisions, Stephen quickly provided shipping and payment information. As Stephen was about to hang-up, Jenny exclaimed "Just one more thing Mr. Farrelly, what would you like to the card to say?"

Stephen gave it a mere moments thought before the smile broke wide across his face. "Have tha' card read To Pey…remember it's personal…always Stephen."

Before hanging up Jenny confirmed the message, guaranteed the delivery for later today, and thanked him for his order. Happy with his decision, Stephen smiled merrily as he tossed his cell phone into his gym bag. Standing, Stephen realized that he wasn't alone. Glancing towards the locker room door way he grimaced good-naturedly "How long yeh been standin' there fella?"

Randy smirked "long enough to know '_it's personal!' _So? The school teacher huh?"

"Careful there fella…askin' questions like that; fellas might start thinkin' yeh been spendin' too much time with Cena."

Randy laughed throwing both hands up in mock surrender "Hey _'it's personal'_ I get it – no need to be insulting or anything. Besides, the school teacher seems cool – I say go for it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that afternoon, Peyton sat at her desk enjoying the last few minutes of peace and quiet before her class returned from recess. Although she would never admit it, she was almost glad that Carrie was helping one of the teachers with a project; making her too busy to join her for their usual lunch break together. It was a nice mid-day break; quiet and alone with her thoughts was just what she needed after last night.

Standing from her desk she set about cleaning up the remains of her peanut butter and jelly lunch. Stowing her lunch bag back in the bottom drawer of her desk; she prepared to put up the afternoon listen on the blackboard. With her back to the door, she studied her notes before beginning to write. Seconds later she heard a brief knock at the classroom door before a loud sing-songy "Oh Pey….ton…."

Mentally rolling her eyes, Peyton turned "Carrie…I thought you helping the kindergarten teachers with their spring art projects?"

Moving further into the classroom, Carrie sat the package front and center on Peyton's desk. "I was" she replied giddily "we finished up a few minutes ago. Just in time it turns out for me to make it back to the office and sign for these," she explained gesturing wildly towards the beautifully wrapped flower bouquet.

Crossing the room, Peyton came to stand opposite Carrie at her desk. "What is that?" Peyton asked still unaware that they were for her.

Carrie laughed giddy and high "Ummmm…well Peyton you see; if I had to guess I would say they are flowers, but until there opened I cannot say for sure."

Rolling her eyes in slight annoyance, "So who sent you flowers?" Peyton countered, struggling to keep the annoyance out of her voice. No doubt Carrie meant no harm; it wasn't her fault that Peyton had a ton of crap on her mind right now.

"Mmmm Peyton sweet pea…no one sent me flowers! These are for you?"

Peyton shrugged "That makes no sense…I mean who would send me flowers here?"

"I know – I have a novel idea; why don't you open them and read the card?"

Peyton moaned at her best friends' sense of humor; or more accurately her lack thereof. Finally relenting she delicately untied the large pink bow with long white ribbon that was currently keeping it all up pretty as a picture. Moving the wrappings out of the way, Peyton was speechless as she stared at the beautiful little bouquet with teddy bear taking up the center of her desk. After several long seconds, she felt Carrie nudge her gently murmuring _"read the card."_

Slipping the card from the small white envelope she felt herself blushing hotly clear to her roots.

_To Pey,_

_Remember…it's personal! Always, _

_Stephen _

It was on the tip of Carrie's tongue to depend her best friend spill her guts about the flowers. Seconds before those words could burst forward; she noted the pure gleam in Peyton's eyes. "OH MY GOD!" exclaimed Carrie. "The flowers are from him aren't they? The flowers are from Sheamus…Uh Stephen…Oh hell you know what I mean!"

Before Peyton could do much more than glance in Carrie's direction the school bell rang and the first of her students began to trickle back to their desks. Sighing with a flair of drama, Carrie hugged her best friend briefly; whispering "saved by the bell squirrely girly."

Moving the flowers to the right corner of her desk; Peyton watched Carrie leave and other students return to class. Snatching her cell phone quickly from her top desk drawer - she quickly texted Stephen. "Thank U 4 the flowers…there lovely…Will call u later…..P."

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who has read…reviewed…or had anything positive or constructive to say about this little tale. Your words of encouragement inspire me to push on…past the writer's block and stubborn uncooperative muses. I apologize for the delay, but sincerely hope that you all enjoy this later chapter…..If you have read this far; well then you know what to do next….Leave it in the box below**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own no rights to the WWE. I am just fan who likes to visit their playground now and again. **

**Author's Note: **** I'm sorry for taking to take so long to update this little tale. Life has been very busy for me – out of town, family issues, over time at work, and then of course there is my very fickle muse. Anyway I'm back – I hope someone out there is still reading and enjoying. **

**Without further ado…I give you **

**Chapter 8**

Stephen was just leaving a radio appearance; an appearance he really thought could have gone better, when he received her text. _"Thank U 4 the flowers…there lovely…Will call u later…..P."_ _Will call later…._; three simple little words in the grand scheme of things. Yet they were three simple words that had him smiling harder than a newly crowned lotto winner. Climbing into his rented SUV, he struggled to remember the last time he was this excited over a girl promising to call. Looking at her message he started to reply. Starting and deleting his reply twice, he decided to go simple over cute. _"Ah'll be waitin'"_ As he pulled away from the radio station he couldn't seem to wipe the perma-smile from his face.

_**WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE **_

As the school day drew to a close, Peyton placed the homework assignment on the board. Following a brief explanation, Peyton allowed her students a few minutes to gather their belongings before the final bell. With the ringing of the final bell, Peyton dismissed her class with the promise she would see them in the morning.

Looking around the class room Peyton sighed. Setting about her tasks, "sooner I start – sooner I can go home," she mumbled absently to herself. Straightening up the class room, she then turned her attention to the blackboard. Leaving up the current homework assignment; she quickly set about putting up tomorrow's morning math assignment. Lost in thought – once more she didn't hear Carrie enter the classroom behind her. Carrie watched her friend work for several seconds before interrupting. "So" Carrie began, "are you going to tell me who the flowers were from?"

Peyton heaved a sigh, she really had been hoping for a quiet escape without this conversation. As much as she loved Carrie, thought of her as family even, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to discuss Stephen with anyone yet. Turning from the board, she made her back to the desk. Closing her math book she tossed it absently onto the desk. "Carrie…" she began a little wearily.

"Save your breath Peyton, just admit the flowers were from Sheamus…uh Stephen," Carrie self-corrected with a warm grin.

Was this giving up or giving in, wondered Peyton vaguely as she busied herself tidying up her desk. "Yes Carrie…yes the flowers are from Stephen. Are you satisfied now? Can I finish prepping for class tomorrow?" Carrie smiled knowingly. She watched as Peyton snatched up her math book and went back to the black board. Leaning against the edge of the desk, Carrie watched her friend continue with tomorrow's mathematics lesson. Realistically she and Peyton had not known each other all that long. Time was never a factor in their relationship. Carrie and Peyton understood each other on the most basic levels. They came from similar backgrounds. They would never be blood family, but in a very short time Peyton had become Carrie and Shannon's family of choice. Carrie wanted her best friend / sister to be happy. As far as Carrie knew this was the first time a man had sent Peyton anything. She hoped that Stephen knew what he was doing. Although Peyton appeared to the entire world a very strong and capable young woman; Carrie knew the vulnerability that lurked behind that competent façade. If this, whatever this was, didn't work out in Peyton's favor would it drive her deeper into the façade? As her best friend she hated to think to her struggling to put the pieces back together. She honestly didn't know if you she were getting better at reading Peyton or if Peyton were just getting lazy. Whatever the case, her body language screamed that she in no way wanted to talk. Ignoring the signs, Carrie pressed on. "So…I've had one or two mighty fine breakfast dates – no one ever sent me flowers. You want to talk about what happened?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Peyton smiled tight and brief, "we had breakfast – would you like a rundown of the menu. I could tell you how he takes his coffee if you like?"

Not quite the answer she was expecting, she snorted, a most un-lady like giggle really. "Well" Carrie snickered "I wasn't thinking about the menu per say. I was thinking more along the lines of long soft sweet kisses over coffee and cheese Danish. However, beggars can't be chooser's so I guess the menu will do – for starters."

Finishing tomorrow's math lesson, Peyton turned "Sorry to disappoint, but it was just breakfast. No long soft sweet kisses to report."

Carrie slid silently across the room, standing next to Peyton at the black board. Glancing silently at the lovely flowers sitting on the desk she smiled "I'd say those flowers are a good sign of things to come!"

"Carrie," Peyton began with more patience than she actually felt at the moment.

"I know," Carrie said before pulling her best friend into a hug, "just know that I'm here if you want to talk." Releasing her friend Carrie stepped back, "I should get moving, Shannon's out on the playground with some of the other kids playing ball."

Peyton watched Carrie make her way towards the classroom door. As her hand reached the door knob, Peyton called out "Carrie…"

Without turning from the door Carrie called out "yeah?"

Peyton could hear the smile in the single word. "Thanks sis,"

Carrie felt the joy burst inside. "Sis" was their nickname for each other. One they only used in the most important of circumstances. Peyton calling her "sis" now showed just how important this was to her. Without turning around, for fear the joy would show on her face she replied "Anytime sis – Just remember if you need to talk – well that's what I'm here for."

Within fifteen minutes, Peyton was satisfied that her classroom was ready for tomorrow. Returning to her desk, she set about gathering her things. Taking her cell phone from the desk; she knew it was silly, but she found herself kind of hoping that there would be an answering text from Stephen. _"Ah'll be waitin.'"_ Instantly she felt the hum of giddy spastic butterflies filling her stomach. Unable to control the smile lighting her face, she quickly made her way to the parking lot. Climbing behind the wheel; an almost sheer panic settled in the pit of her stomach. Stephen Farrelly was waiting for _her_ to call _him_.

Twenty minutes later, Peyton sighed as she let herself into her apartment. Suddenly bone weary she sat her flowers down on the small coffee table and collapsed in an ungracious heap onto the sofa. Slipping off her heels, she propped her feet up on the table and sank back deep into the sofa. Closing her eyes, she sighed eternally grateful for silence raining across her. Only planning to rest her eyes for the briefest of moments; Peyton was startled awake nearly an hour later by the shrill tones of a ringing phone.

After assuring the older gentleman on the phone that there was indeed no Candy Sue at this number; Peyton made her way to the kitchen. Rummaging through her cupboards, she debated if she was hungry enough to bother with a full meal or if she simply needed something small. Nearly an hour later, she had finished her grilled cheese and tomato soup; changed her clothes, and was stretched out on the sofa channel surfing. As she absently watched a few minutes of this and a few minutes of that; she found herself thinking about Stephen. Nothing playing on the television held her interest as much as the small bouquet on the table beside her. Reaching for her phone, she started to dial Stephen's twice – both times she hung up before the phone ever rang. Laughing nervously, Peyton felt like a foolish school girl as she dialed the number a third and final time._ "Maybe he won't answer and I can just leave a voice mail,"_ she thought absently as the phone continued to ring. Just as she was expecting the voice mail to pick up she heard that strong Irish accent "'ello Pey, ah' was beginin' to think yeh forgot about meh."

"Stephen…I …I didn't expect you to answer. I was just…just going to leave you a message." Peyton replied with an almost stutter like quality lacing her every other word. Tucking the phone between her shoulder and ear - she settled back against the sofa. Laying her left hand across her stomach she did her best so squash the spastic butterflies returning in full force.

Sitting up from the sofa Peyton noted the time. Two hours…two hours – she and Stephen had been on the phone for two hours now. 'Where did the time go?' She wondered, intently listening as he told about his radio station interview earlier in the day. His gentle deep chuckle washed across her senses.

All too soon it was time for each of them to hang up. Laughing like a school boy, Stephen told her to hang-up first. "What?" questioned Peyton a little confused?

"Yeh heard me lass…yeh hang up first."

"What? That's silly Stephen, what does it matter who hangs up first?"

"If it's silly then just humor meh and hang up first." Stephen countered with a deep rumble.

"What if I think you should hang up first?" She questioned innocently.

"Not goin' to happen lass – I asked you first."

Sighing deeply Peyton laughed loud and honest. She felt like a school girl, not wanting to hang up with her first love. "Ok" Stephen began "make yeh a deal; Ah'll hang up first – if you promise to call me again tomorrow night. Is it a deal?"

Sitting up a little straighter on the sofa, Peyton felt as if the room had suddenly shifted. Stephen wanted to continue talking to her. Was he trying to flirt with her? Was he just being friendly? 'Dammit' she cursed inwardly at her own social awkwardness. Why did just about everything to do with the opposite sex have to confuse her so?

"Well?" He questioned softly at her abrupt silence.

"Yes" she finally agreed "Yes I will call you again tomorrow."

"Great! In that case, good-night Peyton sweet dreams lass," and with that he was gone.

**Author's Note:** **This chapter did not turn out the way I expected. Not unusual I guess, my muse can be a fickle creature at times. To me this is mostly a filler chapter; a glimpse at the friendship between Peyton and Carrie – first steps into something more with Stephen****. All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and comments about future conversations between Stephen and Peyton are most welcome and appreciated. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own no rights to the WWE. I am just fan who likes to visit their playground now and again. **

**Author's Note****: Special thanks go out to xthefirestillsburns, RandyOrtonxWifexx, Sharona1981, and LilOrchidJenny. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. I love you guys for reading and inspiring my creativity. Thanks for such great reviews – I hope that you enjoy this new chapter. **

**Without further ado…I give you **

**Chapter 9**

**June 2012**

Peyton sat at her desk wishing she had packed something for lunch other than tuna salad. Looking around her small classroom she couldn't believe that yet another school year was coming to a close. Her students were more than anxious for lunch and recess today. Twenty-eight little minds all with a serious case of spring fever. With a half hour left in her lunch hour, she was surprised that she hadn't seen or heard from Carrie yet.

Picking absently at her snack size bag of sour cream and onion potato chips Peyton lost herself in thoughts of Stephen. They had talked nearly every night over the last two months. If they couldn't actually talk – they traded multiple texts throughout the day. Peyton was constantly amazed at how easy it was to talk to him. She loved hearing about his day. He always asked her thoughts about the weeks Raw or Smackdown (she was becoming a big fan.) He listened very attentively as she talked about _"her kids" _or parents both the good and bad.

When it was when talked about his life both back in Ireland and now in southern Florida that she lost herself in his words. He painted such beautiful pictures with is words. He spoke with such love and respect for his folks and sisters. She knew he had questions about her family life; her folks, her grandparents, her brothers, and of course her damned scars. He asked questions here and there always gentle and sweet. For all his curiosity he never pried to deep or pushed too hard. Next to Carrie he was quickly cementing a place in her heart as her best friend. Shaking her head, she wondered how it was that Stephen had come to mean so much to her much faster than she expected or could explain.

Quietly, Peyton drifted among her daydream remembering vividly the night before. _It had been a really long day. Peyton spent the day dealing trying to prepare the final lessons of the year, dealing with cranky students, and even crankier parents. Although she and Stephen probably wouldn't have the chance to actually talk – they had traded more than a dozen text messages. _

_ Over joyed to finally be home, Peyton fully embraced the blissful silence that fell around her. Exhausted she wanted nothing more than to turn in early and get a good night's sleep. It was nearly nine-thirty when the old Marilyn Monroe movie playing on TMC ended. Clicking off the t.v. and lights she snuggled into bed making herself comfortable. _

_ It was nearly midnight when she admitted that all the tossing and turning was doing nothing to help her sleep. Yawning she turned over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. If only she could shut her mind off for just five minutes. If she could just make her thoughts shut-up she would surely be asleep within seconds. Turning over she turned on the small bedside lamp, thinking she would read a little till she was sleepy. There on the in table laid her cell phone. She told herself that she was picking it up to just make sure the volume was up loud enough to wake her when the alarm sounded. It was late, Stephen was surely sleeping, and if he wasn't …well it wasn't like he didn't have better things to do than talk to an insomniac. Dropping the phone back on the table, she cut off the light turning over and trying once more to sleep. Within a matter of minutes she had cut the light back on and was dialing Stephen's cell phone. After the second ring, she began to feel foolish 'this is silly' she thought 'so what I can't sleep doesn't mean we should both be awake!' Just as she was about to hang up, she heard his groggy "'Ello" come across the line. _

_ Blushing clear to her roots, Peyton spoke her voice somewhere between a whisper and a croak "Ste-Stephen?" _

_ The uncertainty of her voice had Stephen sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the clock beside the bed, Stephen worried about the hour. What had Peyton calling him well after midnight? "Peyton lass, what is it baby girl?" _

_ Peyton felt foolish she should just tell him to go back to bed – that she would talk to him tomorrow. Wait a minute did he just call her 'baby girl?' _

_ The silence continued a minute…then two…a beat longer and Stephen could stand it no longer. "Peyton lass you're worrying me here. Talk to meh baby-girl is everything all right?" _

_ Peyton gave a self-depreciating chuckle with a bare whisper "I...can't…can't sleep." _

_ Stephen smiled 'his baby-girl' couldn't sleep so she called him. Scrubbing his hand across his face he wondered, 'did I just call her baby-girl?' Waiting for her to say something more he realized he liked the way it felt on his lips when he called her baby-girl. _

_ Peyton rushed on in one breath "This is silly you're tired, I should let go back to sleep. I will…I will call you in the morning."_

_ "Don't be silly lass, it's all good! We can talk for a bit." _

_ "Stephen, I feel silly. You were sleeping. You have to work tomorrow. No sense me keeping us both awake." _

_ "Baby-girl" he began patiently, "its fine – honest. Now, what would yeh like to talk 'bout?"_

A sound at the door snapped Peyton from her daydreams. She watched as Carrie walked in carrying a medium pepperoni pizza from '_Papa John's'_ As the delicious smell filled the room, she smiled "Oh sis!" she exclaimed "it's like you read my mind"

Clearing away the unwanted sandwich, Peyton made room for the Carrie and the tasty treat she couldn't wait to tuck into. Carrie laughed "That's me Carrie McKay saving the day!"

Neither woman said much as they tucked into the hot and delicious pizza. As they sat in companionable silence, Peyton found her mind wandering over and over again to Stephen. She could hear his lilting accent ringing in her ears and rushing through her mind. Absently nibbling her pizza, she smiled brief and deep as the sound of Stephen's laughter rumbled through her mind.

Carrie sat back in her chair, watching her best friend. She couldn't help her own smile as she watched the deep grin creeping across Peyton's face. Over the last several weeks, Peyton had told her various bits and pieces about her budding relationship with Stephen. Carrie loved to hear the happiness in her best friend's voice; although she would admit that the curiosity was killing her. Tossing her napkin on top of her empty paper plate she gently cleared her throat.

Peyton startled at the abrupt sound, looking across the desk at Carrie she blushed clear to her roots, "sorry about that," she mumbled, quickly taking a large sip of her diet soda.

Carrie chuckled light and girlishly. "So…looked like you were a million miles aware just then; _what_ were you thinking about so seriously? Or maybe I should ask _'who'_ you were thinking about just then?"

Looking at her watch Peyton noted with mixed emotion that they just under ten minutes left before the students would be returning from recess. On a whim she decided to tell Carrie _all _about last night. Taking a deep – almost fortifying breath she told Carrie how an ugly bout of insomnia leads to calling Stephen at just after midnight. Without a lot of detail she gives the other woman some idea of what they talked about. By the time she finished speaking; Peyton was beet red and looked on the verge of tears.

Confused Carrie laid her hand atop Peyton's and squeezed gently. "Sweet-pea! I don't understand what has you so upset. You couldn't sleep – so you reached out to a friend. There's nothing wrong with that." When nothing she said to make Peyton feel better, Carrie wondered if there was more to the story. "Peyton" she began cautiously "did something happen last night that you're not telling me. Did he say something to upset you?"

Covering her face with both hands Peyton murmured "He called me baby-girl and…and…and" her words trailed off.

"And what?" questioned a now more than curious Carrie.

"Ifellasleeponhim!" Peyton answered in a rush.

"Excuse me?"

"Ifellasleeponhim!" came the once more muffled reply.

Reaching across the desk, Carrie gently pried Peyton's hand away from her face. "You want to run that by me one more time."

"One minute he was talking to me – the next minute I fell asleep on him!"

Shaking her head, Carrie still wasn't sure she understood what Peyton so upset. What upset her more the sweet endearment or the falling asleep? "Let me get this straight; you're upset that he called you baby-girl and that you fell asleep on him – right?" Peyton nodded a little sullen. Carrie could feel the laughter bubbling up inside her. Within a second or two she was laughing long, light, and girlish.

Peyton calmly balled up her napkin and tossed it at her dear friend, "I'm glad to see that misery makes you happy."

"Oh sweetie, I'm not laughing at you – honest. I just don't see what's so bad this. So what he called you baby-girl? I personally think it's sweet. I mean come on this _**'Sheamus'**_ were talking about if he wants to call you baby-girl let him. As for the whole fell asleep thing – if I were him I would be flattered, find it cute maybe, even a little sexy."

"Cute? Sexy? How can you say that? How is a grown woman falling asleep cute or sexy?"

"Think about it Peyton, you, a beautiful woman couldn't sleep so you called him. Talking to Stephen settled whatever it was that was keeping you awake. He made you feel better. If I were him, I would be feeling pretty damned pleased with myself."

"You think so?" asked a more than doubtful Peyton.

"Hell yes I think so!" exclaimed an animated Carrie.

Noting the time, Carrie began to clean up the remains of their lunch; just as they both Peyton's cell phone ding with an incoming next message. Carrie smiled at the anxiousness that was evident in Peyton as she checked her messages. _"Sure ur busy – hope ur feelin' better! Talk later Ste…" _ Smiling Peyton returned her phone to vibrate before smiling it back into the pocket of her long denim skirt.

"That was him wasn't it?" questioned Carrie a smug smirk filling her face.

As the final bell rang, Peyton nodded to her students returning from recess. Walking with Carrie to the door she smiled before quickly hugging her close and tight. "Thanks Sis…I'll talk to you later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After last night, all Peyton wanted was to go home, soak in a hot tub, and crawl into bed nice and early. After spending nearly forty-five minutes soaking in very hot lavender scented bubble bath she felt measurably better. Wrapping herself in her little black cotton bathrobe she headed for the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of her bed she rummaged through her bedside table looking for her lavender body lotion. Humming gently to herself, she set about applying lotion to her arms and legs. Just as she was about to smear lotion down her right leg her cell phone rang. "Figures" she muttered absently as she reached for the phone.

Looking at the caller idea she smiled, "Hello Stephen!"

"'Ello, baby-girl! What yeh doin' this evenin'?"

Peyton sighed "it's a relaxing evening at home, take out, bubble bath, my favorite scented body lotion, and my most comfy jammies."

Stephen wanted to groan. _"Dammit woman…you have no idea!" _thought Sheamus with a shudder. Driving is his rental SUV back towards the hotel he stopped at a red-light. In his head he knew that they had only known each other a couple of months, but in his gut he felt more for this confusing, beautiful, confounding, beautiful woman than he had for any other woman in a very long time. Barely able to admit it to himself – he certainly wasn't ready to admit it to her or anyone else. The more he learned about her…the more he wanted to know.

"Listen Stephen….about last night, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you up like that. I cannot believe I feel asleep on you. I feel so silly…anyway I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry lass! Ah'm not"

"You're not?" she asked incredulously

"Hell no Ah'm not. Ah'm glad Ah could be there for yeh."

"Thank-you Stephen I appreciate it."

They talked for several more minutes, before Stephen yawned. "You big guy…should get some sleep. After all, I happen to know for a fact that you let a crazy insomniac keep you up past your bedtime last night."

Yawning once more Stephen smiled "That crazy insomniac can keep meh up anytime she likes." Hurriedly he thought _'I know she's skittish, but if Ah' don't ask this now; I never will.'_ Biting the bullet, Stephen pushed forward, "Listen lass, Ah've been thinkin' yeh mentioned the end of the school year was coming up soon right?"

Peyton wondered what the end of the school year had to do with anything. "Yeah classes end early next week – why?"

"Cause Ah was thinking…thinking that yeh might like to come on the road with meh this summer. What do yeh say?"

**Author's Note:** **What a way to end the chapter – right? For the last month or so this story has given me fits / serious writers. Now my muse is working overtime, two chapters in less than a week. And as unbelievable as it sounds my head is already brimming with ideas for the next chapter. As always** ** All thoughts, ideas, suggestions, and comments about are most welcome and appreciated. **


	11. She Said?

**Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing associated with the WWE. I am making no money from this little tale. I am simply a HUGE fan-girl who likes to visit their playground now and again **

**Without further ado….I present**

**Chapter 11 **

"Go with me….Go with me…Go with me! The words were on an endless repeating loop cycling through her rattled mind. _'Was he serious? Did he really want her on the road with him? Was he asking as a friend? Did he think of her as something more?'_ Peyton tried once…twice to speak…to say anything. Both times she shut her mouth without ever uttering a sound. What was she supposed to say to him?

The silence was deafening. Stephen was torn between wondering if she out right hung up or if he scared her off. Of the two, he would willingly choose hanging up hands down any day of the damn week. "Peyton" he pleaded "baby-girl talk to me…"

"Stephen…" she paused her breathing becoming somewhat shallow. Forcing herself to take a one deep breath and then another she began again. "Stephen, I'm not sure I know what to say. Are you serious – you want me to go on the road with you?"

Questions and disbelief were not exactly how he pictured this going. Standing from the bed he began to pace the length of his hotel room, grateful for the distraction of sorts. Searching for the right words, he counted himself grateful that he was met with the questions and disbelief as opposed to out-right rejection. Coming to an abrupt stop, Stephen leaned against the glass balcony door and gazed out over the lights of the city. This was going to be an up-hill battle; a battle he had every intention of winning. He just had to convince her to go with him without scaring her way for good. "Make no mistake baby-girl Ah am very serious indeed. Come with meh this summer."

"I don't understand Stephen…I'm just…" her voice trailed off sadly.

"Just what Peyton…talk to me baby-girl. Tell me what you're thinking?"

Tell him what she was thinking; was he insane? She could barely admit to herself what she was thinking. How could she tell him? Her thoughts tangled with her emotions leaving her shaken and unsure. There was so much about her that she had never told him. So much darkness, ugliness, and pain that she had kept hidden from him. If she went on the road with him, could she continue to prevent him from seeing her past?

"Ste…Stephen" her voice broke emotion choking her. "Stephen" she began again "There's so much you don't know about me….just don't know…."

Stephen resumed his pacing back and forth across the rather large hotel room. Her every word, driving him, pushing him, wishing she were right there in front of him. Why did he _'feel'_ this woman so much? He could practically taste her fear, it was that strong. What he didn't understand was why? Why? What was she so worried about?"

"Peyton" he began slowly drawing her name out long and rich. "What ah' know is enough to make meh realize ah want to know more. Don't yeh see that baby-girl?"

She laughed short, cold, and bitter. At a loss for words she too began to pace the floor moving from the bed to the dresser and back again. Soon the short distance was not enough; she quickly found herself pacing around her living room and up and down the short hall way. "I'm damaged!" she uttered soft, low, and sad."

As silence reigned Stephen wondered if she were even aware that she had spoken those two short, telling, heartbreaking words. Going with his gut he pushed forward "Hell baby-girl we're all damaged in one form or another that's life. Ah can deal if yeh can!"

Peyton laughed for the first the time in more than five minutes she really laughed deep, rich, and almost normal. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into big guy."

"Well lass like yeh said Ah'm a big fella – broad shoulders ah think ah can handle it." As the conversation once more stopped with silence reigning he pushed one last time "So baby-girl is that a yes?"

"What about money? Going on the road has to be expensive. I don't know if I can afford that!" Peyton smiled, the possibilities swirling in her head. Never in thirty years of living had she ever considered anything so spontaneous. After all the chaos of her past, she struggled to give her life structure and meaning. Was she really prepared to examine what her relationship with Stephen was beginning to mean? Looking at herself in the wide dresser mirror, she wondered what it was that Stephen saw in her. This trip would take their relationship to new levels; was she prepared for that?

"Don't worry about the money lass….the biggest cost is the hotel room. Ah can handle that." He reassured her calmly.

"Stephen hotel rooms are expensive. I cannot ask you to pay for my rooms all summer long. That's too much money for you to spend on me."

Stephen laughed "Sweetheart it's meh money and ah can't think of a better way to spend it then on a beautiful lady."

"You're so sweet…but I can't let you do that for me…it's too much."

"Ah've got it!" he exclaimed wondering why he didn't think of it of sooner. "Yeh worried about the cost of the hotel room – right? Well ah already have a room – yeh could just share mine. Then there would be no hotel cost for yeh. Whattya say lass?"

"Stephen…I…we shouldn't….I mean" she nearly stuttered before simply clamming up all together.

Stephen was pretty pleased with himself for solving the hotel problem. Her stuttering had him a little confused. Then it dawned on him, "if yeh worried about the sleeping arrangements, we can get double beds – one for yeh and one for meh."

There were a million things coursing through her mind. Her mind was screaming at her; part of her wanting desperately to go the other wanting to stay home where she was comfortable. As she debated her options, she heard the familiar beep of her caller id announcing that someone was beeping in. Looking at her phone she saw it was Carrie calling. _ 'Probably wants to continue are little girl talk from earlier'_ she thought. As she thought about calling Carrie back later, she wondered what her best friend would have to say about this. Smiling she shook her head. Who was she kidding there was no doubt what Carrie would say. She would be over in a flash helping her pack a bag and be shooing her out the door in record time. Laughing at the thought, she was inspired. Finally she spoke "Ok."

'Ok' a simple word really, barely more than a whisper thought Stephen. Yet that one word was enough to make him a very happy man indeed. "Peyton…baby-girl that's great! Let me take care of few things here on meh end. Ah'll call yeh tomorrow with the details – ok?"

"That works!" she replied feeling very light and carefree for the first time in a very long time. Each talked for several minutes longer, before the restlessness of the night before caught up with each of them. As they said good-night, Stephen promised to call her first thing tomorrow with all the details.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were few things that Peyton enjoyed nearly as much as sleeping in on Saturday morning. It was nearly ten am before she finally decided to get up and motivated. Searching her dresser she found her favorite pair of dark wash jeans. Hanging on the back of the closet door was the perfect shirt to wear today. She had talked with her grandmother right after she and Shannon went to see Raw with Stephen. She told her grandma all about the fun they had. When her grandma asked what kind of man Stephen was? She was quick to point out that he had been a complete gentleman the whole evening. She even mentioned that she and Stephen were continuing to talk, but nothing more was really said on the subject. That is until two days ago, when the mail man delivered a package for her. Turns out, grandma had ordered her the latest Sheamus brogue kick t-shirt. Shaking her head she laughed, guess this was grandma's way of telling her something. Slipping on the brand new t-shirt felt good. As she admired herself in the mirror, she liked the new design with the giant boot print smack dab in the middle of the shirt." She would definitely have to do something extra special to say thank you. Pulling her thick hair up into a messy bun, she grabbed her purse and keys heading out to meet Carrie and Shannon for lunch.

Meeting at the local_ Big Boy_ _restaurant_ for burgers and fries with a shared hot fudge ice cream cake for desert was just what the doctor ordered. After lunch she followed the girls across the street to the mall. Shannon was anxious to spend some of her birthday money at the new arcade. Peyton and Carrie sat watching Shannon as she ran from game to game. Her excitement was almost contagious.

Nearly ten minutes passed, both women enjoying the companionable silence – watching Shannon play. Finally Carrie laughed "Ok…sister dear, I've been patient. I've waited patiently all afternoon. I said nothing during lunch. I figured maybe you were waiting till we could talk privately; something you didn't want to talk about in front of Shannon." Looking at Shannon across the way engrossed in her video game Carrie continued "Shannon's been playing almost ten minutes now – it's time for you to talk!"

Watching Carrie from the corner of her eye, Peyton continued to watch Shannon "I don't know what you're talking about" Peyton almost managed to say that with a straight face; almost.

Carrie smiled "you cannot hide from me Peyton Kathleen Ross – now talk."

There was nothing Peyton wanted more than to share with her best friend, but suddenly she felt a little tongue-tied. She was almost certain that Carrie would support her going, but was it really the right decision. After a moment, without taking her eyes off Shannon, she spoke "Stephen called last night. He invited me to travel with him this summer. I've agreed to go."

When her words were met with continued silence, Peyton _finally_ hazard a look at Carrie. Sitting perfectly still, Peyton chuckled; her best friend looked about ready to explode with excitement. If they hadn't been in public, she was certain her dearest friend would have been screaming and dancing around the room.

"You…he…what did you…he say?" Carrie stuttered, not usually the type to be at a loss for words this was not a familiar situation for her.

Peyton laughed enjoying her friend's rare case of twisted tongue. "You laugh" Carrie scoffed, "you laugh, but you better have said yes!"

In less than a heartbeat, Peyton stilled growing deathly quiet she had said yes, but she could feel the dangerously cold tendrils of doubt beginning to cloud her mind. "I did!" she smiled short and scared.

Carrie reached for her hand and squeezed holding on tight. "You listen to me Peyton Ross. You listen and listen good! This is a good thing. You deserve to be happy. Don't let anything or anyone rob you of this. If Stephen makes you happy; then you grab onto the big hunk of man with both hands and never let go. Do you hear me?"

Squeezing her friends hand in return, Peyton smiled "I hear you…." Looking into Carrie's face she saw the doubt…the yeah right expression painted across her face. Peyton repeated "I hear you Carrie…honest I do…!"

A short time later as they were exiting the arcade, Peyton's cell phone began to ring._ "It's shame that they lost their head; a careless man who could wind up dead."_ Blushing hotly, Peyton anxiously searched the bottom of her bag for her ringing phone. Walking beside her across the parking lot, Carrie chuckled with a smirk "Oh boy – that's original!" she muttered. Shannon laughed "What is momma?"

Peyton shot Carrie a frustrated glare, glancing at Shannon as she found and answered the phone "Don't worry sweetheart your mom just thinks she's got jokes today that's all." Quickly she turned her attention the phone. "Hello Stephen,"

Stephen laughed "Who's got jokes today?"

"Peyton flushed her cheeks a deep inviting rosy color. "OH that! Just a little girl talk – its nothing"

Stephen smiled what he wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall one afternoon when Peyton and Carrie had their little girl-talks. He couldn't help but wonder if his name ever came up in conversation. The idea of Peyton being girly with her best friend over him interested him more than it really probably should – Oh well!

"Ah've talked wit Stephanie and made some arrangements. Ah' can be in Michigan in just over a week. Does that work for yeh?"

Just over a week…...less than ten days really. Wow when this man gets an idea in his head he sure doesn't waste any time does he? She wondered. "When would you arrive? When would we leave?" she questioned as the spastic butterflies fought for control of her stomach. She could hear the rustling of paper; as though he were checking his notes or something.

"Here it is" he exclaimed providing here with the exact dates he explained, "I would arrive late Friday evening and our flight would leave early Sunday afternoon."

Her mind felt if it were on overload. This was really going to happen. Stephen Farrelly was actually going to fly to Michigan and pick her up. It was on the tip of her tongue to say yes, when she suddenly slumped against the trunk of her car.

As the silence continued, Stephen worried that she had changed her mind. Tossing the pages across the hotel desk, he wanted to growl his frustration. He was almost relieved with Peyton sighed at least that some sound; anything was better than the silence.

"My grand-parents sixty-fifth wedding anniversary is that Saturday. We've been planning them a surprise party for months now. I just cannot miss it."

Stephen sighed, a sound of pure relief. "Of course not lass…Ah' wouldn't ask yeh too. Ah would love to meet yeh folks; If that's ok with yeh?"

"You really want to come to the party? It's going to be an over blown picnic – you sure you want to be there?"

"Ah' can't think of anything ah would rather do lass."

"Ok then" she replied "What time does your flight land – I'll pick you up at the airport.

**Author's Note****: Next up a huge step for our red headed hero, meeting the family; grandparents, older brothers, Carrie, and of course young Shannon. Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, adding to favorites or following – you guys are the best. Special thanks to LilOrchidJenny, ZizFox, Shamaness1171, Sharona1981( I couldn't agree with you more), boston246, and RandyOrtonxWifexx**


	12. Meet the folks

**Disclaimer:**** As always I own nothing associated with the WWE.**

**Chapter 12**

**Meet the Parents**

With each passing day Peyton found it increasingly harder to contain her excitement. She could hardly believe that she of all people would be going on the road with Stephen "Sheamus" Farrally. They talked all the time as it was, but since agreeing to travel with him it seemed they talked more if that were possible.

The end of the school year came quickly. The last five to ten minutes of the last class was always the same. Peyton listened as her students talked about their great plans for their summer vacations. As her students talked, Peyton was caught off guard by hard swift knock at the classroom door. Looking at her class, she smiled a little confused, "hold that thought Thomas," as her students waited less than patient, Peyton went to answer the closed classroom door. Poking her head outside the door she was a little surprised to see Carrie standing there rather impatiently waiting. Peyton assumed that a parent was in the office to pick up a student. As she started to ask which student Carrie was there to escort to the main office, Carrie cut her off quickly. "Sorry to interrupt the last few minutes of class, but you have a visitor who insisted he couldn't wait till the bell rang."

"Excuse me?" Peyton questioned slightly confused about who could be _'visiting' _her here at school.

Stepping into view of the door, Stephen smiled "No excuse meh lass. I hope that yeh don't mind ah got an early flight and just couldn't wait."

_'Stephen'_ her mind raced. Happier to have him standing right in front of her than she ever imagined she would. "Stephen – you're here!" she exclaimed. Her first extinct was to launch herself into this arms and hang on tight. Before the thought had fully crossed her mind, Stephen beat her to the punch. Reaching for her hand, Stephen pulled her into this warm embrace. "Damn!" thought Stephen as he held onto Peyton. He honestly couldn't remember the last time holding a woman, any woman, in his had felt this good – this right. As he held her, Stephen gently kissed on top of the head. His senses were overwhelmed with the scent of shampoo, lotion, and something that was uniquely Peyton.

Peyton couldn't seem to control the smile bright smile that was breaking out across her face; as she laid her head against his chest. Secretly grateful that her position allowed her face to be partially obscured from view; Peyton reveled in the strength of his embrace. Inhaling deeply, Peyton was overcome with the clean strong scent that was pure heaven to her senses.

Carrie smiled, grateful for the chance to see her best friend this happy. A small chorus of young giggles and whispers drew Carrie's attention to the classroom door. As she looked more than a dozen students stood in the open doorway. Smiling big and bright they giggled and whispered about Ms. Ross' _'new boyfriend.'_ Carrie smiled like a little kid at Christmas time; secretly agreeing with the giggles and whispers of the class. With her smile still in place, she ushered the children back inside to their desks; all the way assuring them they were missing nothing out in the hall.

As if suddenly realizing they were not alone, Peyton reluctantly pulled back from Stephen's all too warm embrace. Suddenly unsure of herself Peyton's eyes filled with a shy hesitance, while her face flushed a beautiful shade of scarlet rose. Watching her blush, caught Stephen off guard. Since when does a blushing woman turn him inside out? He expected her shyness; he'd heard it lacing her words in almost all of their phone conversations. This was different, seeing the blush of cheeks, the shyness in her eyes, feeling her body close to his; he wanted desperately to kiss her long, soft, and deep. Shaking his head, he hoped to clear the need from his mind and his face.

Idly Peyton wondered what he was thinking. She could the wheels turning in his mind. She noted a glimmer of strong emotion pass through his eyes. Whatever it is was, with a shake of his head it was gone. "Sad" thought Peyton "whatever it was flashing in his eyes looked damn good on him." Reaching out she took his hand and smiled "Come inside meet "my kids"?" She had meant it as a statement it came across more a question.

Looking at their joined hands Stephen grinned "Honored to lass!" he replied. Following her into the large classroom – Stephen watched as she transformed from Peyton, the star of some of his most recent daydreams, to Ms. Ross beloved school teacher. If he were honest with himself the _'mini'_ transformation was almost sexy. He watched her perched on the edge of her desk, he noted her dark knee length skirt, pink cotton blouse, black pumps, and the ever present silver cuff bracelets (one at each wrist). Hell's bells who was he kidding, Peyton Ross wasn't almost anything, in his book she was down-right damned sexy. Changing directions, he watched intently the way she interacted with her students. Glancing at the clock he figured there could only be another minute or two before the final bell of the school-year rang.

It was then that Shannon with some serious prodding from several other students sitting in and around here raised her hand "Ms. Ross?" She exclaimed.

"Is Mr. Sheamus your boyfriend?" Shannon asked with all the innocence of a small child; as those around her giggled uncontrollably.

Stephen smiled instantly loving the way the little lady's mind worked. Moving quietly – without drawing attention to him to or Peyton; he leaned against the desk standing as close to her as he could. He whispered for her ears only "Yes Ms. Ross, do tell – is Mr. Sheamus yeh boyfriend?" Stephen couldn't help the gentle smirk that crossed his face as he watched her blushing hotly. Without looking directly at him she swatted his arm playfully. From her vantage point near the door, Carrie was about to correct her daughter, when Peyton spoke. "Shannon," she began very patiently, her cheeks still rosy and pink "Mr. Sheamus is here as a friend to me and this class. I hope that answers your question."

"Yes Ms. Ross!" Shannon replied politely before turning to her giggling classmates, "see I told you he ain't Ms. Ross' boyfriend." Within seconds the final bell rang, Peyton stood at the door wishing her students a safe and happy summer vacation. As her students exited her class for the last time that school year, the moment felt bittersweet to Peyton. As you spend an entire year with your students; it's inevitable that some of them become special to you in some way. While Peyton loved all of her students, something about this class this year was special. Smiling wistfully she wondered if it were Stephen that made this class special.

Carrie watched as the students had exited the room, she and Shannon waited with Stephen beside Peyton's desk. Closing the classroom door, Peyton turned to her guests. After several moments of small talk; Carrie and Shannon made their exit while promising to see Peyton over at her grandparents on Saturday at noon. Collecting her things, Stephen and Peyton made their silently across the parking lot.

Stephen agreed to follow her in his rental back to her apartment. Peyton was secretly glad for the quiet fifteen-twenty minutes of alone time the short car ride allowed. She suddenly found herself needing the quiet time alone to settle her raging nerves. Humming along with the radio, Peyton began to think out loud. "What's wrong with me? One hug….one damn mighty nice hug and my nerves go all wonky!" Looking at herself in the rear view mirror she smirked mirthlessly "It was just a hug Peyton Kathleen…it's not like he kissed you for crying out loud – GET A GRIP!" Stopping at a red light she pounded her hand against the stirring wheel. The mere mention of a kiss had her imagination wondering.

Following Peyton, Stephen was anxious to be back to her apartment. After all the long nights on the phone he was anxious to just spend an evening talking in person. If nothing else, over the last several weeks he had definitely fallen in love with the sound of her voice. No matter how bad a day he was having – the second she picked up the phone and said hello – he felt better. In a very short time he had come to think of Peyton as special – different maybe. There was absolutely nothing he couldn't tell her. Trusting this completely was an unusual situation for Stephen. Working for the WWE – being in the public eye didn't lend itself to a lot of trusting relationships. Sure he had unique friendships with John and Randy; they were on the road with him – they understand the day in and day out of the life. Yet when it came to total honesty it was his folks, his sisters, and Peyton.

As they neared the apartment, Stephen thought of Peyton earlier at the school. He couldn't help but smile as the thought of her wrapped in his arms crossed his mind. He had wanted a kiss from her so bad he could almost taste it. He knew she was very shy – tentative about this relationship. Still, if they had been anywhere but the school; he was certain that he would have attempted to kiss her at least once.

Pulling into the parking lot, Peyton motioned that Stephen should park his truck right next to her. Entering the apartment, Peyton suddenly remembered the small pot roast she had thrown in the crock-pot first thing that morning. The small apartment smelled delicious the aroma of tender well-seasoned roast filling the air. Excusing herself she carried her stuff to the bedroom. "Are you hungry?" she asked as re-entered the living room.

"Somethin' sure smells good!" Stephen murmured as he followed her to the kitchen. "Please" she gestured towards the table make you're self-comfortable while I check on the roast. With her back to the table she checked on the state of dinner.

With her back to him, Stephen noted that she had stopped to change out of her dark skirt and into a pair of really comfortable looking jeans, the pink top and bracelets remained. As he watched she began to move about the kitchen, "Please lass, is there something Ah' could do to help?" Reaching into the cupboard closest to her, she removed plates and bowls, grabbing silverware she turned to Stephen. "Dinner is almost done – but you could set the table."

In companionable silence they finished dinner and set about cleaning up the kitchen. Soon they were both seated sideways on the sofa facing one another. Tilting her head just a little she rested against the back of the sofa. Quietly she watched Stephen for several long seconds – her gaze missing nothing. She noted his beautiful cerulean blue eyes, his well-trimmed beard, how well his long black cotton shirt fit across his broad shoulders; yes her gaze missed nothing.

Stephen felt the weight of her gaze clear to his toes. Her dark eyes gazing across his face, more intense in that moment than a lover's urgent caress. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his lap and kiss her until they were both bloody damned breathless and eager for more. Reaching out slowly he took her left hand in his and gently toyed with her long soft fingers. The soft innocent contact seemed to be enough to break the spell. Peyton averted her gaze – looking anywhere but directly at him. Although her hand remained within his grasp, Stephen felt her pulling away. Without thought he spoke "Don't lass…don't do that!"

"Don't what?" she questioned softly without meeting his gaze.

Releasing her hand, he slipped his thumb and fore-finger under chin gently lifting her head. Her dark confused gaze met his clouded gaze. "Don't pull away from meh. Ah' liked the way yeh were lookin' at meh."

It was Peyton's turn to speak without thinking, "you did?" Cursing herself seven kinds of idiot for asking such a stupid naïve question, she felt herself blushing hotly, desperately trying to avoid his gaze. _"What grown woman asks such a naïve question?"_ she thought embarrassment not nearly strong enough to cover how or what she was feeling at that moment.

With fingers still tucked under her chin he whispered "Ah did baby-girl…" Moving his fingers from under her chin, he trailed them softly up her chin and briefly across her soft full mouth. _"Dammit!"_ he cursed silently, the urge to devour her mouth like that of a sucker punch he never saw coming.

The minute his hand dropped away from her face, he reached for her hand once more intertwining their fingers. Unable to let go of the minor contact, he squeezed her hand reassuringly before resting their twined fingers in his lap. Squeezing her hand once more, he sensed her struggle and quickly sought to change the subject.

The evening was early, as they sat together talking about every little thing that came to mind. One minute they would be talking about the things Stephen missed about Ireland; the next one of them would be rambling on about ice cream and a sweet tooth as big as Dallas.

The next time either of them looked at the clock it was nearing eleven. Stephen had reserved a hotel room about ten minutes from Peyton's apartment – but he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He told himself that it was getting late and that they had a long day ahead of them; it didn't work. Every time he thought about saying good-night – he looked into her eyes and quickly forgot about it. Nearly twenty minutes later he caught her trying to stifle a yawn. Standing he laughed "yeh tired lass…Ah should go check into meh room and let yeh get some rest."

Resisting the urge to yawn again, Peyton quickly stood from the sofa. "Don't go" she pleaded before thinking she pressed on "it's late and silly for you to leave now just to be back in the morning to pick me up. Why don't you just crash here with me tonight? Then in the morning we can head over to my folks place…whattya say?"

What could he say? Stephen was more than a little surprised by the offer. He stood watching as Peyton filled with a nervous, anxious energy. Her face flushed a delicate pink as he watched her. "Are yeh sure lass…Ah don't want to be in the way?"

She laughed as she plopped back down on the sofa. "You won't be in the way…honest." Standing once more she stood directly in front of him with a giggle she spoke "Just say yes…I'd be glad to Peyton…Thank you"

With a giggle of his own he parroted "yes…I'd be glad to Peyton…Thank you."

"Great it's settled then! Why don't you go out and get your bags from the truck and I'll get things ready in here."

"Don't go to no trouble over meh lass…." He called out as he exited the front door towards the truck.

As he reentered the apartment he was little surprised at how quickly Peyton worked. Already she had the sofa made up with sheets, blankets, and pillows. She called out from the back of the apartment something slightly muffled; repeating herself as she made her way back down the short hall. "I'll take the sofa…you can have my room."

"Luv, Ah will not be taking yeh bed away from yeh…Ah'm not doin' it."

"Stephen" she began dropping the extra blanket onto the sofa, placing both hands on her hips "look at me and then look at you. You're what six foot two or something – roughly what two hundred fifty pounds?"

"Close enough…" muttered Stephen trying to contain his smirk as Peyton squared off against him hands on hips obviously very sure of herself.

"Then explain me to how you think a man of your size will possibly fit here."

The urge to see her blush once more was just too much. Closing the distance between them, he leaned in nice and close whispering in her ear "Oh lass…you would be surprised at the places I'll fit." He felt her quick sudden intake of breath. Moving he watched her face flush deep scarlet. He was certain she was going to speak…to say something. When she didn't he began to wonder if he had offended her. Turning to spread the extra quilt over the sofa she replied seriously but with just a hint of humor. "That may be true Mr. Farrelly, but tonight you're just going to have to settle for the bedroom."

A short time later, they were both settled into the respective "beds" ready for sleep. Stephen tossed and turned over and over. No matter what he did he couldn't rest. At first it was an almost guilt that covered him. Here he was _'sleeping'_ in_ her_ bed when she was out on the sofa. As he turned for what felt like the hundredth time he noticed her scent lingering on the pillow. Inhaling deeply, he felt his respond to the delicious smell. "This is ridiculous" he murmured "Grown adults…" he muttered "nothin' gonna happen" he assured himself as he climbed from bed nearly half an hour later. Wearing grey sweats and a plan white t-shirt, with bare feet he padded silently down the hall. Standing at the foot of the sofa, he watched the gentle raise and fall of her chest. She was obviously already sound asleep. While she didn't look exactly uncomfortable; in Stephen's mind she didn't look exactly comfortable either. Careful so as not to wake her, Stephen gently pulled back the covers and lifted her from the sofa. Quietly and gently as possible he carried his precious cargo back down the hall towards the bedroom. Quickly and quietly he gently laid her sleeping form on the right side of the bed. Moving to the other side of the bed, Stephen made himself comfortable. With a last glance at her sleeping form, Stephen closed his feeling that this was right he promptly dozed off to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE WWE ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning they both slept a little later than planned. As they scurried around the house getting ready, collecting their things, neither said a word about the night before. Each took turns carrying Peyton's things out to Stephen's SUV. The plan was that they would make the forty-five minute drive out to her grandparents place, enjoy the day, spend the night, and then leave for the airport from there the next morning. Peyton was anxious to see her family and more than just a little nervous about taking Stephen with her. Introducing a man – any man was new territory for her.

By eleven they were on the road, Peyton riding shotgun providing Stephen with the need directions. As they drove, Peyton noted idly that they were making great time. They would arrive to her grandparents place just about lunchtime – which would be perfect. Realizing this would likely be the last time they were actually really truly alone until they boarded the plane Peyton bit the bullet so to speak. "Uh Stephen…?"

"Yeah luv…?" he replied absently watching traffic as he changed lanes.

"Care to explain to me how I ended up back in my own bed last night?"

Concentrating on traffic, Stephen stopped just short of grimacing. He had really hoped to avoid this conversation all together. "Should have known better" he thought idly. Choosing his words he laughed "would yeh believe sleepwalking?"

"Uh…let me see…" she pretended to mull the idea over while gently scratching her head "No I don't by sleepwalking."

Laughing he replied "Ah couldn't do it luv….I couldn't leave you to the sofa – while I took the sofa it wouldn't been right….So…"

"So you came and got me…carried me back to bed."

Stephen nodded at her more statement than question. Peyton watched Stephen as he continued to drive. Continuing along – they drove in silence. The only conversation when Peyton told him to make a left here or a right there. Glancing out the window, Peyton watched passing scenery without real interest. She had _shared the same _bed with Stephen and _nothing _happened. She and Stephen had_ slept_ in the same bed nothing more – nothing less, With a nearly silent sigh, Peyton wished all of the screaming thoughts racing through her mind would simply _'shut the hell up!'_ Frustrated she leaned her head against the window and briefly closed her eyes. Her thought continued to spin, with every racing thought she felt herself grow more agitated. She was hard pressed to put her finger on what made her feel worse; her self-imposed sheltered lifestyle or the past that led up to it. Why she wondered with more than a pinch of sadness couldn't she be just like every other normal thirty year old woman out there.

Looking up from her melancholy musings she realized that they were just about to her old neighborhood. Looking around at the old familiar surroundings her spirits lifted once more. As she directed Stephen through the last twists and turns leading them straight to her grandparent's front door.

The last twenty minutes give or take had been some of the most frustrating of Stephen's life. He sensed instantly the moment Peyton's mood changed. Not for the first time, he wished he were a mind reader. What he wouldn't give to be able to read her thoughts. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he knew she was sad. He just wished he knew why. Watching her sit so very still, her head leaning against the window, the nervous way she chewed at her lower lip, and the way she toyed nervously with her silver cuff bracelets; all obvious signs something was wrong. Stephen groaned inwardly, if he hadn't been so concerned with what she was thinking he would have noticed just how damn cute watching her chew her lower lip could be. As they drew closer to her grandparent's place he noticed that she seemed to perk up; becoming her usual self more. Without ever meeting her family he was grateful for any little thing that changed her mood for the better.

As he pulled into the drive-way, he could hear Peyton rummaging around in her purse. Shutting the truck off – he turned just in time to watch her remove both bracelets. As he watched she tucked both of them into an old frayed blue velvet bag; tucking them safely back into her purse. Shaking his head, he quickly climbed from the truck and came around to open her door for her. As she exited the truck, they were greeted by the familiar squealing of a very excited child. "Aunt Pey…Aunt Pey you're here…you're here!" Turning to face the front porch, Peyton knelt down with open arms and waited for the little girl to launch herself into her arms. Peyton laughed as the little girl squeezed her tight. "I'm happy to see you too Sammy Jo." Scooping the little lady up into her arms, Peyton stood and turned to Stephen. "Stephen I would like you to meet my niece Sammy Jo. Sammy Jo this is my friend Stephen." Reaching out Stephen shook the young girl's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you young Sammy Jo. Stephen is going to stay with us for a couple of days. What do you think about that?"

Both Peyton and Stephen could see the wheels turning in the young girls mind. Within in seconds she was squirming in Peyton's arm desperate to get down. The minute Peyton set her feet on the ground she was off like a shot. Racing up the front steps, Stephen laughed as heard her screaming "Nana…Nana…OH NANA…!" A muffled response could be heard from just inside the house. When Sammy Jo exclaimed "Aunt Peyton's home and GUESS WHAT….SHE BROUGHT A BOY WITH HER!"

Peyton flushed, slightly leaning against the truck she shook her head laughing "Sorry about that" she giggled.

Stephen laughed "it's all good lass" He was surprised at how fast he was enjoying himself with Peyton's family. Just in the few minutes since they arrived, Peyton seemed lighter – more open. He hoped that someday she would come to feel that way with him.

Grabbing their bags they made their up the steps and into the house. Peyton was immediately swept up into a giant bear hug. Laughing with pure joy she squealed "Put me down Alex…." Spinning around the entry way; Alex's booming laugh filled the air. Kissing her cheek, "Welcome home little sister – bout time you come and visit."

"I know….I know" Peyton agreed. With Alex's arm still protectively wrapped around her shoulder's Peyton smiled turning "Alex I want you to meet my friend Stephen. Stephen this is my brother Alex."

Stephen extended a hand to Alex; "Nice to meet yeh."

Shaking his hand, Alex eyed Stephen with some caution "You too," he agreed. A strange feeling washed over Alex as he and Stephen shook hands. As a life time wrestling fan – it was surreal to know that Stephen "Sheamus" Farrelly was actually standing in his childhood home. At the same time, he thought "Holy-Shit! My sister actually brought home a man!" He couldn't decide which thought baffled him more.

"Where is everyone?" asked Peyton as they moved further into the house.

"What do you mean 'everyone'?" questioned Alex. "I thought you came home to see me – after all everyone knows that I'm your favorite."

Following the trail of voices coming from the kitchen Peyton smiled "Of course you are Alex…of course you." Stepping into the kitchen doorway, Peyton felt a since of homecoming and peace wash over. She watched unnoticed for a moment or two as her grand-dad and Matthew debated over one thing or another at the kitchen table. Matt's wife Connie stood near the stove as Carrie was pulling out the last of the homemade bread for the lunch later. As the back door creaked, announcing another arrival into the already busy kitchen; Peyton looked up "Gramma" she whispered before rushing into her gramma's embrace.

Caroline Ross was a petite woman, rather on the short side with long snow white hair that she kept in one neatly plaited braid straight down her back. Wrapping her granddaughter in her arms she smiled "Peyton…Sammy Jo said you were here." Straightening Peyton made introductions. As she spoke she could feel the return of the spastic butterflies rumbling for an all-out street fight in her lower belly. In a very short time Stephen had become very important to her. She was so nervous about all of this. She wanted desperately for her family to like Stephen and welcome him in.

It took no time for conversations to start flying. There was Carrie and Connie fussing with Gramma about the food, Matt and Grand-dad continuing their earlier debate, and of course Alex couldn't resist the change to talk with Stephen about some of the legends of wrestling. With the chatter provided welcome cover, Peyton slipped out the back door to watch her nieces and nephews play. Sammy Jo and Carrie were taking turns pushing each other on the swing set. Her nephew Aaron was playing in the sand-box trying to convince the dog to try one of his latest mud-pie creations. Sitting at the picnic coloring was Matthew's oldest son M.J. doodling in his notebook. Joining M.J. at the table, Peyton asked "watcha doing?"

Turning his sketch pad around for his aunt to see his cartoonish design of Aaron and the dog in the sand-box M.J. asked "Did you really bring home some famous wrestler?"

Nodding in the affirmative Peyton grinned "Wow your little sister travel's fast!"

Smiling brief and almost sarcastic the young man replied "come on Aunt Pey in this family news like that travels at the speed of light."

The afternoon passed quickly. Neighbors, friends, extended family soon arrived bearing well-wishes, food, and in some cases presents big and small. The picnic tables in the back yard were filled to the brim with people visiting and eating their fill. Peyton felt glorious as she watched everyone interacting. Here in her family's yard – he was just Stephen – her friend nothing more or less. Everyone seemed to be getting along fabulously.

Caroline asked Stephen if he wouldn't mind going inside and bringing out another pitcher of lemonade. As he searched the frig, he heard the back door open with a now familiar creak. Sitting the pitcher on the counter, he noted Matthew waiting as if he had something to say. After a moment Matt spoke "So how long have you known Peyton?"

Stephen expected some sort of questions; he figured they would be from her grand-dad, but wasn't surprised when they came from the eldest brother either. "A few months" he replied firmly.

"How did you two meet?"

"Her school" was the only answer Stephen gave.

"She mentioned the whole_ 'Be a Star'_ campaign coming" Matthew noted.

Once more the back door creaked as Connie came inside. Eyeing the two men cautiously, Connie wrapped her arm around her husband's waist "Matthew Daniel please tell me you're not in here grilling your sister's friend?"

Without waiting for a response she smiled understandingly at her husband before turning to Stephen. "I'm sorry if my husband is giving you the third degree Stephen. You just have to understand this is…this is…well its rare."

"Rare?" Stephen questioned a little confused by her choice of words.

"Connie" Matthew cautioned.

Shaking her head Connie sighed, "No Matt its ok – I think he should know. Stephen you're the first man - hell the first anybody aside from Carrie that Peyton has ever brought home."

The door creaked and bang once or twice more announcing the arrival of others, before Stephen had the chance to question Connie further she was off and running once more. Once more Stephen and Matt were alone. Eyeing the tall Irishman Matt heard a thousand questions playing through his mind.

As an older brother himself, Stephen recognized the look Matt was shooting him. He knew that Matt only wanted to protect his baby sister from hurt. He knew there was more to Peyton's past than she had admitted to yet. Obviously whatever it had been – it made the Ross sibling as closer than most siblings were. "Ah'm not out to hurt yeh're Sister Matt."

Concern overwhelming his usually good common sense Matt laughed "see that you don't – because if you do; I don't care if you are Mr. WWE or not I will kick your ass seven ways from Sunday." With that said he turned and exited the kitchen in search of his wife. Picking up the almost forgotten pitcher of lemonade Stephen headed back outside. Depositing the pitcher on the nearest picnic table, Stephen scanned the crowd for Peyton. Finding her standing alone under a large old oak near the back of the yard he went to join her.

Taking her hand in his he squeezed "having a good time lass?"

"Oh yes" she replied a sense of peace and joy lacing her words "I love being home with them like this." Turning to face Stephen, she smiled shyly "Are you having a good time? I saw Matt head into the kitchen after you. Please tell me he didn't make an ass of himself."

"It's all good lass…just a little man to man chat if yeh will."

"Man to man chat huh?" Peyton scoffed "more like my brother wanting to give you the third degree."

Releasing her hand Stephen cupped her face, his large hands resting softly against both her cheeks "It's all good lass" he repeated "honestly!"

Peyton quietly studied him for several long seconds before asking a little breathlessly "What are you thinking right this second?"

It was Stephen's turn to flush just a little "Lass Ah'm not sure that's a question yeh want to be asking meh right now."

"Yes…I think it is the exact question I want to be asking you right now."

Stephen smiled soft and sweet "are yeh sure yeh prepared for the answer?"

Peyton slowly nodded her head slowly, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about so seriously. Stephen took a deep breath before continuing "Ah'm thinking how much I want to kiss you right now."

Peyton blushed furiously Stephen's words echoing loud and clear in her mind. This beautiful man wanted to kiss her. His hands still cupping her cheeks, Peyton laid her hands across both of his broad wrists. Looking into his bright clear blue eyes she searched for unknown answers. "Slow…" she murmured an almost bare whisper "Slowly" she whispered with more force.

Sliding his finger along her cheek he smiled with a slight flush to his cheeks "As slow as yeh want lass" before he leaned in claiming her lips.

**Author's note: Well this is not where I had planned on this chapter ending. However it is time for me to motivate and get moving for the day. So that said I guess this is a good ending place. As always thank you to everyone who reads, follows, favorites or reviews. I love that you guys are enjoying this little bit of fluffy goodness as much as I am; obviously with 5,000+ words I'm enjoying this quite a bit. Thanks again. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A huge thank you to everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, or added this story as one of their favorites. I love you all for your kind words and awesome support. I do apologize for taking so long to update this little tale. I've been terrible about letting life and some of my other works side track me from Stephen and Peyton. So with that said, without further ado, I give you chapter 13.**

**Chapter 13 **

**Down the Road & Around the Corner**

Never had a first kiss hit Stephen like this. The feel of her of soft full mouth against his, the tentative touch of her fingers against his wrists, the sweet smell of vanilla perfume and lavender shampoo; all hitting him harder than any_ attitude adjustment from Cena or RKO from Orton._ He wanted more. He wanted to forget they weren't alone. He wanted to back her up against that large oak behind her and devour her soft wet mouth. He wanted to memorize the taste of her lips – her mouth. He wanted his tongue to explore every single inch of her mouth. Groaning with self-control he wasn't aware he possessed he gently began to pull back. His eyes roamed eagerly across her face. He was certain that he would never forget the way she looked right this very second. Never had a woman looked more beautiful, innocent, or down right damned sexy in his whole life. Without much thought he could have lost himself in the beautiful darkness of her heavily glazed eyes. Her cheeks where tinted with a deep healthy rosy tint. Stephen's long pale finger offering the barest of touches; as his finger softly whispered across her full lower lip.

The sound of gentle innocent laughter drew Stephen from his thoughts as he dropped one last very soft chaste kiss across her forehead. Glancing to his right he noticed Sammy Jo standing just a few feet away. The pure glowing happy amusement painting her face was enough to make Stephen smile big and broad. "Na-Na" hollered out Sammy Jo with the sing song voice of youth "Na-Na – Aunt Peyton's kissing a boy," cried out the young girl before she sprinted off to share the news with nana and anyone else who would listen.

Stephen stifled the urge to giggle at the deep scarlet blush painting her cheeks. Peyton's muttered mantra "I love my family – and I won't kill them!"forced a wide smile to break across his face.

Wrapping his arms loosely around her waist he pulled her a little closer. "Peyton?" he questioned, forcing her to look him in the eye for the first time the kiss.

Not ready to face whatever was swimming his beautiful blue eyes Peyton searched for an out. Without thinking she quickly buried her face against his broad chest; her hands resting along his hips – fingers clutching the soft cotton of his black and red t-shirt. Inhaling deeply she was nearly swept away by the scents that in a very short time she had accepted as purely Stephen.

Holding her so close renewed Stephen's faith in heaven on earth. A small part of him wished he knew more of her past. He desperately wanted to understand what made her so shy and skittish with him. A larger part of him simply didn't give a damn. Holding her like this spoke to his primal inner male; made him want to be her guardian – her protector against all things large or small.

Watching the bustling activity across the yard, he noted her sister-in-law coming across the lawn with a large sheet cake. Loosening his hold on Peyton, he smiled gently; taking her hand he led her across the lawn toward the picnic table. Peyton quickly took the seat directly across from her grandparents. She silently sighed with almost near relief when she felt Stephen's large hands resting atop her shoulders – the feel of his warm body behind her filling her with both spastic butterflies and a calming safety at the same time.

Within a few short hours, the majority of the day's guest had left. Peyton watched her grandparents speaking the last few stragglers in the driveway. Entering the kitchen with the last of the dishes from the picnic tables; she was pleasantly surprised what fast work Connie and Shannon were making of the cleaning up the kitchen. "Here's the last of the dishes from outside," she noted sitting them in the sink to rinse before adding them to the dishwasher. Turning on the faucet she waited for the water to run warm.

Reaching over Carrie shut off the faucet – smiling at the quizzical look splashed across her best friends face. "Don't worry about this. Connie and I have the kitchen under control." Reaching behind her she picked up two large mugs of homemade steaming hot chocolate. Handing them both to Peyton she smiled. "If we need any help, we have Alex, Matthew, and the kids around here. You need to go find _'your guest'_ and enjoy a few minutes together – now shoo!"

Accepting the mugs, Peyton felt a little guilty. What girl in her right mind would rather clean a dirty kitchen then spend time with Stephen _"Sheamus"_ Farrelly. Yet the idea of being alone with him right now so soon after everything that happened earlier; well frankly the idea scared her more than just a little. Which was silly she thought; after all she was planning on go on the road with him starting tomorrow morning. If one little kiss shook up this much – maybe going on the road with him wasn't such a good idea. One thought that was all it took. One thought stupid damned thought was all it took to open the flood gate of doubt. Was she making the right decision? Was she capable of simple honest friendship with this man? Did that kiss earlier screw up any real friendship that months of phone calls had put into place?

Within seconds Carrie could see the doubts creeping into Peyton's head. Looking around the kitchen, Carrie took the mugs from Peyton's suddenly cold fingers. Placing them on the counter, she pulled her best friend into a tight warm hug. Whispering she spoke "You listen to me Peyton Ross. Don't you dare let whatever doubts are creeping around in that pretty little head of yours spoil this! He is a good man who obviously cares for you very much." Stepping back from Peyton she smiled, picked the two mugs up once more, and declaring with a giggle and a wink "Now go find that beautiful hunk of man before I do!"

Stepping out onto the back porch, Peyton sat both mugs on the small table nearest the porch swing and sat down. She could see Stephen and her two brothers across the yard. They were just finishing up the yard clean up. As the three men approached the house, it was as if her two brothers had suddenly disappeared she seemed only interested in Stephen. Nothing had changed since she saw him last, yet somehow he seemed changed – different.

Neither brother knew whether to laugh or beat the hell out of the man who had so thoroughly captured their baby sister's attention. Giving each other a knowing look, they decided to sit back and enjoy their baby sister's happiness. If the time came and Stephen hurt her, well then no amount of professional wrestling training would be able to save him from the ass beating he would have coming.

Stephen reached the porch first; walking towards the porch swing he gave it a gentle push. Smiling "what's a pretty lass like yeh doin' out here all by yehself?"

Taking that as their cue, Alex and Matthew quietly slipped into the house – leaving Stephen and Peyton outside to their own devices.

Taking a seat next to her on the large porch swing, Stephen smiled bright and innocent when she handed him his mug of hot chocolate. Looking down at the mug, he murmured in deep appreciation "extra marshmallows," he giggled.

"Carrie knows what she's doing!" I returned with a giggle of my own. For several long moments we both sat in comfortable silence; rocking with the gentle sway of the old swing.

Taking a deep sip of his hot chocolate Stephen broke the silence "Penny for yeh thoughts lass?"

_'My thoughts…My thoughts?'_ On one hand she worried that her current thoughts were not worth a penny. Yet on the other, she knew they were worth so very much more. She knew she had to answer him she simply had no idea what to say. Sitting her nearly empty cup on the porch railing she stood, her back to him as she gazed out over the yard. Lost in thought she could hear Shannon and Sammy-Jo playing in the distance – sounded like they were playing tag. Gazing around the yard she noted her nephew was obviously done helping his dad and uncle with clean and was back at the picnic table sketch pad in hand. With a deep shudder, she struggled to push her chaotic thoughts into some semblance of order. She needed her words to make sense – she needed Stephen to understand even she didn't – not completely anyway. "Stephen….I" the remaining words broke off left unsaid; as he stood from the swing coming to stand directly behind her. Once more he placed his hands atop her shoulders giving her a comforting squeeze before sliding his arms around her shoulders and pulling her back flush against his larger more solid frame.

If she were honest, nothing had ever felt my safe or more right in her whole life. Right this second she felt nearly invincible. She knew without asking that this gentle giant would protect her from all comers. The idea that he would protect her was a given – without doubts; so why then was heart racing like that of a cheetah and stomach doing a spastic tango that was leaving her more than a little dizzy. Leaning in close, Stephen whispered in her ear, "Are yeh thinking about our kiss earlier?"

Was he kidding? Did he really have to ask that question? Wasn't it obvious to everyone around her that she had thought of little else in hours? How was she supposed to answer that? In that moment, she wished she were more sophisticated. She wished for flirty sexy little come backs that would be easy and fun – something that would keep the mood between them light and easy. Racking her brain the only answer she had was the unvarnished truth. Yes she was thinking about their kiss. She couldn't stop thinking about it. All she could do was think and in some part worry. A huge part of her wanted more – another kiss wherever it may lead them. All the while listening to that still small voice inside her head that whispered she wouldn't be enough for him; that she would never make him happy. Dreading having to speak – she found that she was beginning to dread the silence more. "Yes" she murmured "I was thinking about our kiss earlier," did she admit that was all she had been able to think about for the last few hours; or did she simply leave well enough alone.

Releasing her from his embrace, Stephen slowly turned Peyton around to face him; once more wrapping her snug in his embrace. Pulling her snug and tight against him, Stephen inhaled deeply the scent that was all Peyton – her soap, her shampoo, that damned gentle scent that simply clung to her wherever she went. It was enough to drive him crazy with want – want to kiss her bloody damned senseless again and again. Instead he pulled her closer, struggling to suppress the wave of raw emotion that flooded him when she once more buried her face against his broad chest. What was it about_ this_ woman that had him tied in knots? Rubbing a hand up and down her spine he whispered "talk to meh darlin'"

And say what, she wondered almost painfully? "How can I tell him what I'm thinking?" Searching for the right words, Peyton unconsciously clung a little tighter to him.

Stephen wished he could see her face – look into her eyes. While he was nearly grateful for whatever was driving her to cling to him so tightly; he needed her to trust him enough to talk to him. Whispering once more, "Talk to meh baby-girl – be honest with meh."

Drawing in a deep breath, Peyton didn't move she didn't think she could face looking into his eyes as she spoke. "Why? Why? Why….did"

Stephen didn't need to hear more – he knew what she was thinking. She wanted to know why he kissed her. What answer could he give her with scaring the bloody hell out of her? She deserved the truth, but a truth that wouldn't drive her running and screaming from his arms. "For much the same reason Ah suspect yeh kissed meh back." He replied with a quiet smile lacing his words.

Smiling Peyton wondered if he truly had any ideas about why she kissed him back. Unsure of herself she smiled looking into his beautiful blue eyes, her right hand caressing his cheek.

Her touch a gentle balm across his senses; he didn't know what she was thinking but he damned sure knew what he was thinking. "Baby-girl, if yeh don't want meh kissing yeh again so soon – I wouldn't be looking at meh like that."

Peyton knew he was right; she should pull back – this was going to get messy painful. Whatever, at this moment messy painful could come – she didn't care. All that mattered was Stephen kissing her again – right now. Without moving she smiled as she continued to slowly gently caressing his cheek. Opting instead for the one word she prayed he couldn't resist "Please"

**Author's Note: First of all, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update this. I do hope that someone out there is still reading and enjoying my little tale of Stephen. There is something about this story/idea that I have just been in love with since the beginning. I am determined to finish it as best I can, but to be honest with you I don't think this is my best work – much of seemed a huge struggle. Looking over it before posting, maybe it's a filler chapter showing the end of their time together before entering the WWE. Please read and review – all constructive thoughts and idea are greatly appreciated. Thanks again and much love xoxoxox OZ**


End file.
